Now You're Gone
by Loli-Lolitaa
Summary: Evil finally manages to do what he's longed to do for years: Get rid of Flippy permanently. Will Flaky be able to cope now that her soul mate is gone? Happy Tree Town will never be "happy" again. This is mainly based on Evil x Flaky. Rated M for sex. (Considering a re-write, now that I'm back)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I know I should of probably finished my first story before doing this, but I couldn't wait, so I HAVE to do it... I hope you guys like it...**

_Full Description:  
>Evil finally manages to do what he's longed to do for years. Get rid of Flippy permanently. Will Flaky be able to cope now that her boyfriend is gone? Or will she see to things differently? The now deserted Happy Tree Town, will never be "Happy" again..<em>**  
><strong>

CHAPTER 1:  
>(Normal POV)<p>

It all happened to fast. At one moment, he was enjoying himself with the rest of his friends, then the next thing that happened was Evil telling everyone how he had managed to permanently destroy the good Flippy. But they all knew it would happen to him one day.

Everyone single one of the tree friends haven't even left their house since they found out Evil would be on the loose 24/7. He was cruel, cold-hearted, sadistic, perverted and bloodthirsty. They would never see the good Flippy they once knew ever again. Only one tree friend was devastated the most by the fact Flippy was gone for good, and that is Flaky. She didn't stay locked away in her house whiles Evil roamed the empty streets looking for someone to kill. Surprisingly, she wasn't even afraid to go near him! She hasn't even spoken on those days either. It was like her emotions had vanished with Flippy himself.

The rain was coming down pretty hard, and it was late. Evil was sat on a park bench with his precious bowie knife in his hand. Waiting for at least ONE person to kill. But his luck wasn't all that good. No-one came out anymore. Or maybe.. Flaky? Evil knows that she's always out unlike the rest, and he could see her entering the park gates with a long rain-coat on. His luck was starting to change.

He watched her walk closer and closer to where he was, only having no idea he was actually there as he was hid behind the park bench. Flaky looked around the park before pulling her hood back out of her face. Evil could tell that she's been crying a lot lately, the tear marks on her cheeks and her chocolate brown eyes appeared redder. He watched her stand there with a blank expression on her face, staring at the ground.

"Hello there, Flaky.." Evil started, appearing from behind the bench. She didn't move her eyes at all,  
>"What do you want?" She plainly said to him, her glance finally meeting his.<br>"What I always want, the pain of others, blood, to take your pitiful life.." Evil said in a sadistic tone, his grip on his bowie knife tightening. Flaky simply looked at him with a smile as she slowly walked closer to him.  
>"Is that what you want?" She said, each step closing the space between them. Evil stood there, a little confused by the fact that she wasn't screaming, stammering or trying to run away from him.<br>"What are you doing?" He asked her with a glare. She slowly and softly grabbed the bowie knife from his hand, "Answer me!" Flaky stepped back from him with his bowie knife and stretched her arm out, with the blade facing outwards. Evil then watched a smile creep across her face with her head down, her hair-like quills covered her eyes. Then without warning, she impaled the full blade through her stomach, then ripped it out again, letting fresh blood pour out of her stomach. Evil blinked a few times as he watched her drop to her knees, coughing up the blood from her stomach. But before she was completely dead she managed to say,  
>"Farewell, Evil."<p>

Evil was clearly dumbstruck. He's never seen Flaky die when he didn't do it. The green-furred war vet started at her dead body in awe. He slowly walked over to her and gingerly rolled her onto her back, cautiously looking into her dead staring eyes. Evil knew that she'd return good as new by tomorrow, but it still haunts him watching her kill herself.

Evil finally left Flaky's body alone in the park as he went back to his house, trying to forget witnessing what she did. He believed that she might of killed herself so he wouldn't have done it, but if that was the case, she probably would have done it before he got the chance to kill her in the past. No.. He still couldn't understand..

He turned his shower on and let the hot water run, he stripped out of his clothes and got in. He would usually only shower when he was drenched in the blood of the tree friends, but he didn't even get a chance to kill them. Once he completely rinsed the soap away, he turned the shower off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around himself. He quickly dried off and put on a black vest top, and a pair of dark green baggy jeans. Evil gave up on killing for tonight, they all wouldn't take one step out of their houses.

Flaky woke up on her front porch the next morning, and she looked up at the shining sun. The red porcupine doesn't regret what she did yesterday, she was sick of being the damsel in distress whiles Evil was happily slaughtering her. So she wasn't going to let him kill her again. She stumbled to her feet and entered her house, but didn't bother to lock her door, she would already know what to do if Evil decided to visit. Flaky searched the drawers and cupboards in her kitchen for something, until she found it. A gun. At first, she never knew why she had it. But when she first met Evil, she found an excuse to keep it.

Just to make sure that a few of her friends were still here, she went to their houses. Cuddles and Giggles' house first. She lightly knocked on the door and patiently waited for an answer. A few minutes passed and Cuddles slowly peered through the door,  
>"Flaky!" He said with a cheerful smile, "Come in!"<br>"Thanks, Cuddles." She said, stepping in. Cuddles shut the door behind and went to find Giggles, they've been together for almost a year now.  
>"Flaky, are you alright? How come you're here?" Giggles asked rushing down the stairs. Flaky sat down with her and smiled,<br>"Evil will never bother us again.." Then she simply stood up and walked out of their house again. Cuddles and Giggles stared after her.  
>"What just happened?" Cuddles asked, raising an eyebrow, Giggles shrugged,<br>"Don't ask me.."

Flaky went to nearly everyone's house telling them the same thing. Until she was left with the one tree friend that she cursed the most. Evil. She was going to see him whether they both liked it or not, and she was prepared. She was carrying the gun she had after all..

**A.N: There you have it! I don't know if the next chapter will be up so soon because I should probably carry on with my first story, but I'll find the time to write more!**

**Review and tell me what you think of it? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:  
>(Normal POV)<p>

She kept that smile stuck to her lips as she saw Evil's house not too far away. She stopped before she entered his garden to take one look at the gun, but then started to think twice about it.  
>"Should I take it?" She thought to herself. She finally decided to take it with her, she chuckled and hid the weapon between her breasts before strolling over to his front door.<p>

Evil was starting to wonder what he could do now that he was in full control. He looked at all of the pictures on most of the shelves of the good Flippy with Flaky. Before Evil had gotten rid of Flippy, he was dating Flaky, and it made Evil sick to his stomach seeing them together. But those days are over now, and there's nothing Flaky can do to get them back. Evil was interrupted by a knock at the door, he was startled for a moment, trying to figure out who would knock at his door..  
>"Oh, don't tell me.." He said about to open the door. He stared into the porcupine's eyes, just like he guessed. Evil was waiting for her to do something, curious at the fact she was standing right in front of him.<p>

Flaky's expression softened as she stepped into his house and pushed him against the wall, before pressing her lips against his. Evil's eyes widened, not knowing how to react, should he push her away.. Or kiss her back. She soon pulled back and licked her lips, sliding her hands between her breasts, Evil watched her, already getting the wrong thought in his perverted mind.  
>"Expect the unexpected." The red porcupine hissed, pulling the gun out and aiming it at the war vet. All he could do was laugh,<br>"Go ahead. Shoot me! I'll just come back here good as new by tomorrow." Flaky's finger twitched on the trigger.  
>"Who said the gun was for you?" She commented, aiming the gun away from him. He stared at her curiously,<br>"So that's it? You're just going to kill yourself everytime you see me?"  
>"I.. I never said that.."<br>"But I KNOW that. What's wrong with you? Do you think that killing is the only thing I'm good for?" Evil said, smirking at the now nervous porcupine, she stepped back from him and he tightly grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him, his eyes narrowed, "No one comes hear and leaves untouched.. Especially you."

He dragged the porcupine into his living room and locked the front door. She watched him walk into his kitchen and walk back out with his bowie knife, it still had her blood on the blade.  
>"I thought you would of learned by now not to stand up to a war vet like myself. I thought you were smarter than that Flaky. But it's clear now that you still need to be taught a valuable lesson.." Evil hissed, grabbing the emotionless porcupine's wrists and dragging her down to his basement. Flaky's smile turned to a creepy one as she looked into the bears golden yellow eyes,<br>"I'm not afraid of you, Evil."

Flaky stood against the wall as he tied her up, not bothering to struggle.  
>"Maybe you are smart after all, Flaky. Usually the dumb ones struggle to get away, but you? Not even breaking a sweat trying to," He whispered in her ear, "and just to be sure, I'll gladly take your gun.." He then slid his hands between her breasts and pulled the gun out, throwing it behind him. Flaky watched the gun slide over to the wall, not letting the smile fade away.<br>"If you think you're startling me.. It's not working."  
>"I never said I wanted to startle you, I want to let you know who you're dealing with." Evil said, faking a soft tone as he stroked her cheek, "You should of never even came here, my dear Flaky.." The cold menacing whisper made Flaky shiver,<br>"Get it over with and kill me." The green bear scoffed at her words,  
>"Like I haven't heard that one before.."<br>"DO IT!" She growled, Evil snarled and slapped her in the face, she didn't even flinch.  
>"Don't EVER raise your voice to me!"<p>

"Looks like I'll have to do it myself.." Flaky said, managing to finish cutting the rope as they were talking. Evil backed away as she snatched the knife from her hands and pressed it against her own throat, "Should I do it or not? You decide for me." Evil stared at her in amusement and confusion,  
>"What are you playing at?"<br>"My own little game. You think I'd stand for you and let you please yourself with my own flesh and blood.. Wrong. I know you only hide your cowardly feelings behind this murdering scheme of yours, when deep down inside, you're a coward yourself. You were always jealous of Flippy, both physically and emotionally. He had friendships and a... Relationship.." Flaky explained, dropping to her knees as she mentioned his relationship with her. Evil's expression seemed to soften as he watched her softly sob.

"Flaky-"  
>"NO! You took him away from me! You don't know how much he meant to me.. He was all I had that made me feel like I actually belonged.. You don't even have a heart, or even know what love is." Flaky cried, Evil would probably be laughing in her face right now, but what she was saying was true. Evil has never even bothered with love, he's always been to busy enjoying his massacres. As a matter of fact, he KNOWS she's right. Flaky carried on sobbing after watching Evil in deep thought. He watched her cry, and slowly walked over to her. Something inside him had slightly changed already.<p>

She backed away as he got closer,  
>"Don't come near me! Just leave me alone!" She exclaimed. He looked at her slightly hurt. He never knew love would be this affecting. He tried to walk over again, and gently touched her arm, but she pushed him away,<br>"Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me!" She yelled, rushing out of his basement and completely out of his house. Evil's emotions were starting to turn on him, he felt slightly sick. What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he acting like his normal self? Or was there a part of him that's never been shown before, that's finally came out?

Flaky stopped running as she couldn't hold her tears back any longer and she burst out crying again, dropping to her knees on the rain-soaked ground. She didn't care about anything or anyone else, she just wanted the one she loved to come back.. Flippy. She missed him, and she hated Evil for what he did to him. Flaky would do anything to see him again.

Flaky looked up at the sparkling night sky, the tear marks on her pretty, red-furred face shone in the moonlight. Why did the bad things always come her way, she's lost her family, she can barely see any of her friends anymore because they don't dare to leave their houses.. But the thing that made her upset the most, was knowing that she lost the love of her life.

Evil was still trying to figure out his true meaning in life.. Was he born to kill and to kill only? He's always thought that.. But maybe he could change.. But he'd definitely need help doing that. But back to reality. Who the heck would help the towns serial killer?

**A.N: What do you guys think? Evil wants to change! :O**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:  
>(Normal POV)<p>

The towns streets have been deserted for almost a full week, surely what happened wasn't that terrible. At least not terrible enough for everyone to go over-the-top with trying to keep away from Evil. He didn't see the point in going to their houses to see if they'd help him, he knew that the answer would certainly be a no.

Right now, the only possible person was Flaky. But she probably won't help him either. Looks like he was out of luck..

Flaky was in need of someone to talk to, she didn't care who. But did anyone want to talk to her? No. They all thought she had gone crazy, knocking at there doors to tell them that Evil would never bother her again. Even though no one would talk to her, they still advised her to do what everyone else was doing: Locking themselves up in their houses. Yeah.. Sure.

Obviously not.

This whole thing was starting to turn out totally pathetic.

The place was dead.

It was like a ghost town, and all the colours and usual happy spirit appeared duller, and Flaky didn't want to be the only one, as well as Evil, to actually go outdoors. But no matter how much she convinced them, they still refused. Exhaustion. Depression. Blatant mixed emotions. That was all Flaky was feeling, walking through the lifeless streets, towards the woods. She just needed to get out of that good-for-nothing town for the night. Maybe come back the next morning to see everything was back to normal. Colourful, cheerful, and full of life.

"You keep dreaming, Flaky. It's never gonna happen." She told herself, slightly irritated for some reason. But she was probably right.

Flaky stopped after a while in the woods, it was already starting to get dark pretty early, with it being around the winter. Winter was Flaky's favourite season, only because she loved the snow. But this year, there were no signs of snow, just rain and cold wind. She rested on a tree stump and looked around her, even the woods felt a lot more lifeless. Even though the woods were already lifeless.

It was getting a lot darker now, and Flaky was about to head back home, but she heard distant rustling. She froze and slowly looked around. Her paranoia was immediately starting to kick in. The rustling seemed to stop, but it sounded a lot like footsteps on the crispy leaves. She would of ran away by now, but she knew it wouldn't help. The footsteps were getting closer and closer until,

"I've found you.." A voice hissed, roughly.

Flaky looked carefully at where the voice came from. Then out of the shadows walked a tall, strong looking, porcupine with dark grey fur and short brown bangs that covered most of his face, wearing black baggy pants, and combat boots, a brown shirt and a long black coat. His eyes were lit in an intimidating red glow and a scar stretched across the right side of his face. Flaky immediately recognised his appearance straight away.

"Francis.." She trembled in fear, backing away. Francis was her step-brother, and over the years, he's turned against her ever since his father died.

"I thought you said you were done with me?" Flaky said, close to the point of crying. Francis shook his head,

"You took off so soon, my dear Flaky.. I never got to finish what I started." He said, his voice was cold and harsh. Flaky watched him glance at her up and down, grinning, "Well.. Haven't you changed since we last saw each other. I always knew you grow to be a beautiful looking woman. I guess I was right."

His words were too intimidating, Flaky slowly backed away before fleeing for her life out of the woods. Francis chuckled to himself, watching her run away. He ran to try and catch her again.

Evil was still in deep thought about what Flaky said to him in the basement. Maybe she'd help him if he convinced her, but he doubted she'll want to come near him. He was walking towards the best place to be alone, the woods. He sighed to himself, looking up at the night sky, it's twinkling stars and white ball of light. Before he even got a chance to even enter the woods, Flaky came rushing out, heavily panting with a fearful look on her face. She bumped into Evil.

"Flaky? What's wrong?" He asked her grabbing her shoulders. She shrugged him off,

"I don't have time for you right now!" She exclaimed before running off towards her house. Evil was concerned that something or someone was after her. Only because that's how she looks when he's chasing her before trying to kill her.

Then without warning, Francis came bursting out of the woods straight into Evil.

"Jesus! Great.. I'm gonna lose her. Get out of my way!" Francis yelled, stumbling back to his feet before sprinting after Flaky again.

Evil knew that he was after Flaky as he was running in the same direction as her. He quickly followed behind the grey porcupine, but not close enough for him to notice.

Francis stopped outside Flaky's house and Evil carefully watched him slowly enter from a distance. Once he shut the door behind him, Evil swiftly ran over to her house.

"He'd better not touch her.." He thought to himself, wait, why did he care? He never gave a damn about anyone. It's not like anyone was important to him, surely..

**A.N: Hope you guys are liking it so far,**

**Also, I want to thank Carlos45 for his reviews, and x Pretty in Pink x for her helpful review. I properly read through the story and realised my grammar was pretty bad, so I'll be sure to properly check it before I upload it :)**

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:  
>(Flaky's POV)<p>

Why did Francis have to come here again? Of all times, he had to choose now! What does that bastard even want from me anyway? I listened for his footsteps, I already knew he would of followed me here.

I heard his footsteps get louder with each step he took. I snook over to the corner where he couldn't see me and waited with a baseball bat, ready to strike. But before I could swing the bat, someone's hand covered my mouth from the back, blocking my muffled screams. I struggled to get out of his grip but luckily managed to elbow him in his stomach. But I heard Evil's voice grunt in pain as I turned to see it was him all along..

(Normal POV)

Flaky face-palmed and sighed to herself as she dragged Evil into her room, quietly shutting the door behind them. Evil watched her nervous face turn to a glare,

"What?" He asked her, anxiously looking away to avoid her stare.

"What do you mean "what"? What are you doing here?" She quietly hissed at him.

"I.. Just wanted to make sure you were alright.. After seeing you get chased by that grey porcupine guy.." Evil confessed, Flaky's face lightened,

"You.. Y-you wanted to make sure I-I was a-alright?" She stammered, a hint of confusion in her voice.

Evil didn't want to get caught in any awkwardness, so he just nodded his head, feeling his cheeks slightly blush.

Evil told Flaky to wait in her room whiles he went to see where Francis was. He took out his knife and quietly snook downstairs. He checked every room and there was no sign of the dark grey porcupine. Where was he? Evil was positively sure he saw him walk into Flaky's house..

"Surprise!" He heard a low voice call out from behind him.

But when Evil turned to face him, Francis punched him in his stomach, causing him to drop to his knees, coughing. But he quickly stood up again and faced the grey porcupine. Then without hassle, Evil slashed his bowie knife across his face then kneed him in the gut. He then tightly grabbed him by the throat,

"You're gonna regret coming here, Francis." He sternly hissed.

"I don't think so, my friend.." Francis, scowled, pulling out a gun, about to aim it at him.

"Well I DO think so." They both heard Flaky say from the doorway.

Francis felt the tip of a gun on the back of his head, he dropped his gun and held his hands up.

"Alright, Flaky. Ya got me. I guess I misjudged you after all.." He sighed, Flaky's finger twitched on the trigger, "But the truth is, Flaky.. You misjudged me too." Francis finished before swiftly forcing his hidden knife into Evil's shoulder.

Evil cried out in pain, he grabbed the handle of the knife and yanked it out, then immediately placed his hand over the wound to try and stop the heavy bleeding. But he was losing blood fast, Flaky stared at Evil worriedly, then glared at her stepbrother,

"You pushed me too far this time, Francis.." As she said that, she looked away before aiming at his head and pulling the trigger.

The sound of his lifeless body hitting the floor was all that they could hear. But Evil was looking paler from the blood loss. Flaky rushed over to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, helping him up to walk.

"Why.. Why are you.. helping me?" Evil asked weakly trying his best to walk with her. Flaky sighed, struggling to keep him up,

"I'm only doing this because you helped me.. Nothing else." She said. The green war vet looked at her, she seemed like a different person.. Actually, being this close to her, made Evil realise just how beautiful she really was, on the outside as well as in. Everything about her just seemed to fit perfectly, making her seem even more beautiful. He noticed her figure, and how curvy and slender it was. He's never noticed anything that good about her until now.

Flaky sat Evil on the edge of her bathtub whiles she looked for somethings to treat his wound with.

"Take your shirt off." Flaky demanded, rooting around in her bathroom cabinet. Evil blushed for a moment,

"Um.. What?" Evil asked, trying to hide his blush. Flaky froze and turned to face him, slightly blushing herself.

"I.. I-I meant.. So I can see your wound.." She stammered nervously. Evil nodded and removed his shirt, exposing his bare torso. Flaky glanced at him once, then looked at him again, her blush growing to cover her face. His torso was perfectly muscular and toned.. Flaky guessed it was from all the military training.. But she couldn't keep her eyes off him. Evil looked away to avoid her gaze.

"I-I'm sorry, but this is probably going to sting." Flaky said softly as she began applying the antiseptic alcohol to his wound then gently wiping it with a warm wet cloth.

The warmth of the cloth gave him goose bumps, whiles the alcohol gave him pain. He winced as Flaky applied more. Even though Evil was used to wounds like those, it was still painful. Once Flaky finished put the stuff away, then bandaged hit wound before Evil put his shirt back on.

"You didn't have to do that, you know.." Evil said as Flaky sat down next to him.

"Tough. I already did. I'm not the type of person to let someone suffer whiles trying to protect me." Flaky stated, not bothering to look at him.

He looked at her a sighed to himself, the awkward silence was killing him.

Evil was making his way out of Flaky's house, until Flaky grabbed his hand, he turned to face her with his yellow eyes, and she already regretted her sudden outburst,

"Um.. I-I just wanted to say thanks.. For h-helping me.." She stammered nervously, quickly releasing his arm. He simply gave a light nod,

"Don't mention it."

Flaky smiled slightly, hoping he would smile back. But he didn't. She looked at Francis' dead body and realised he'd come back to life tomorrow. But there was only one way he would stay dead.

"Evil, before you go, could you help me carry his body over the border line of the town?" Flaky asked, pointing at her step-brother. He looked at him, then at Flaky with a nod,

"Sure, if you want him dead for good.."

**A.N: I know nothing that exciting is happening, but there will soon. Sorry if my grammar sucks T_T..**

**Reviews? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: WOOOO! I finally got off my butt to update this story! I know I shouldn't leave readers hanging (If I have any...). But here it is anyways,**

**And just to let you guys know, I spent my day after school at the library doing this because my God forsaken internet is _still _down! If this is the case, I'm gonna start staying after school to get these done, if they'll let me!**

**Enough with my whining now, you guys have waited long enough, so here it is...**

CHAPTER 5:  
>(Normal POV)<p>

Evil and Flaky dropped Francis' dead body over the town's border line. The red-furred porcupine stopped to look at her stepbrother one last time with disgust before turning her back on him with Evil to make their way back into the town.

It was silent.

All that was heard between them was the sound of crispy leafs beneath their feet and soft chirping noises by crickets.

Evil still pondered over how he was going to change, whiles Flaky didn't let her caution slip of him slip away.

Just one slip with Evil, and she would have been joining her stepbrother... But is he really going to kill her?

"Evil... Can I ask you something?"

The green bear turned to face her,

"Sure..."

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Her voice almost sounded bored to him.

Evil was stuck on how to answer her. How was he supposed to say that he needed her help?

"Well, do you want me to kill you?" He asked her slightly raising his voice, expecting her to cower in fear...

But she didn't even react,

"Well do you _want_ to kill me?" Flaky quizzed, raising an eyebrow.

Evil opened his mouth to reply, and then closed it again, struggling to find the words to say. The porcupine gave him a suspicious look before walking off again.

Then he noticed her walking of and quickly went to follow behind her,

"Wait, I didn't answer your question," He started, getting her attention.

She turned to face him, impatience growing inside of her,

But she was still interested in what he had to say.

"I... Wasn't going to... Kill you..." Evil mumbled, quietly.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that, Evil..." Flaky said, cupping her hand around her ear, making Evil grow embarrassed.

"I wasn't going to kill you." He said it louder this time, Flaky's ears twitched.

She was trying to understand what he was saying. Evil, the town's coldest murder, wasn't going to kill Flaky? That almost seemed like too much for Flaky to take in. Evil watched her stare at the ground, and he himself was thinking about what he'd just said.

The world seemed to freeze, as well as time.

Then to Evil's surprise, Flaky shook her head, shutting her eyes tightly. Her uncaring feelings for Evil were vigorously tugging at her, like she was about to crush them with her own two hands.

"Look... I don't really know if you're telling the truth of not," Flaky started, finally opening her eyes to look into his, "but even if you are, I still couldn't bring myself to trusting you..."

She was right.

Evil knew she was right.

After all these years he's tortured and killed her, who could blame her for having no trust whatsoever in the war vet?

"I understand..." Evil whispered, he couldn't help but feel hurt.

But it was his fault for feeling that way.

It seemed like hours as they carried on making their way out of the woods, and Evil kept letting himself glance at Flaky, who just blankly stared straight ahead.

It only took them just above half an hour to arrive back into town, but to them, it felt like almost a month.

Further into town, Cuddles, Giggles, Sniffles, Handy and Lammy began to get curious at the fact that Flaky wasn't home. They went to see if she was alright after an odd visit from her earlier in the day.

"She's not here guys, all of the lights are off and it's pretty late." Cuddles informed, looking through Flaky's window.

"Well maybe she went to bed?" Lammy stated.

"At seven? I don't think so, Lammy..." Giggles corrected with a sigh.

"Come on, guys, we shouldn't be her like this," Sniffles said, "Cuddles, you can stop looking through her window now, don't you think that's a little odd?"

Cuddles didn't move from the window, Giggles attempted to pull him away.

"Wait! Look... There's a gun on her table!" Cuddles exclaimed, pointing on the glass to where the gun was.

"Is that... Flippy's Bowie knife?" Handy asked, spotting a familiar knife next to the gun.

They all exchanged worried glances before beginning to knock on the front door, unaware that she was still in the woods with Evil himself.

Evil was still pondering over asking her to help him, but even if she does agree, what could she do? This made him think twice about it.

She was just so interesting to him, her long, lush quills, and those beautiful emerald-green eyes that were truly one-of-a-kind. She was nothing like the other girls in this town, all girly and giggly with their mini skirts and floral dresses, she was more of a sophisticated and independent type, and even though she was categorised as a tomboy, a few male friends even thought she had a sexy attitude, as well as looks on some concerns. Evil was starting to see why Flippy was after her, and successfully won her, in the first place.

"Hey," He then heard Flaky call out, noticing her stood in front of him as she clicked him out of his trance, "I'm going home now... Thanks for helping me with Francis."

"It's no problem."

She then gave a nod and started to walk away from him. Evil wanted to say something to her, something that's been bugging him since he got rid of Flippy...

Why doesn't he take his usual liking into killing and killing only?

All he knows is, Flaky has something to do with it...

**A.N: I hope that didn't suck too bad considering I had _major_ writers block when I wrote this chapter, which is another reason it's so short. But I promise that the next chapter (which probably won't be up for quite a while, sorry) will be longer than this.**

**Review please! I need to know that I still have readers ^^'**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: FINALLY! MY INTERNET DECIDED TO WAKE UP! NOW I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ANYMORE! Yes, it's working again, so now I can start updating these stories thank God! And because it's been a while, I made this chapter longer for you guys, so enjoy!**

CHAPTER 6:  
>(Normal POV)<p>

"I think something's happened to her..." Giggles added to the silence.

Cuddles, Giggles, Sniffles, Handy and Lammy were still nervously wondering outside Flaky's empty house. Sniffles and Lammy were keeping an eye out for her incase she came back, but they had doubts that they'd see her.

"Look, Flaky isn't stupid; she obviously wouldn't stroll over to Fli- well- Evil's house." Cuddles confirmed, but Giggles fought back,

"How do you know, hm? How do you know she didn't get that desperate when her boyfriend "mysteriously" disappeared?" She rhetorically questioned him, "What I'm saying is, I honestly think that Flaky's feeling a little lonely now that Flippy's gone... Maybe she wants Evil?"

After finishing that last sentence, they all stared at her... Looking disturbed. She folded her arms and avoided their glares,

"What? It could be true-"

"No, Giggles... Just- No..." Cuddles interrupted, not wanting to even think of the sight of Flaky with the devil himself.

Giggles was about to start another argument with her boyfriend, but the sound of Flaky's voice struck their ears,

"Guys? What are you all doing here this late?"

"Flaky!" They all exclaimed in relief crowding around her,

She sheepishly smiled at them all, but still felt a little confused and taken aback by the fact that they've been outside her house this whole time.

"We thought something would have happened to you!" Lammy said, tearing up.

Flaky shook her head and hugged the weeping lamb,

"I'm fine guys, see! No harm done! What were you thinking when you guys thought something would have happened to me?" Flaky asked them, concerned.

They all exchanged a doubtful glance, hoping that one of them would speak up instead of them. Finally, Sniffles found the nerve to answer her question,

"Well... We thought that because you were gone for so long, plus you came to our houses saying something about Evil never bothering us again, it just occurred to us that you and Evil... Well..."

Flaky immediately grew impatient, and hearing Evil's name made her mind trail off to wonder, until Giggles barged in,

"We think that you and Evil are-" Before she could finish Sniffles reply, Cuddles smacked his hand over her mouth and stepped in front of her,

"Eh, we thought that you and Evil... U-uh... Went out for a walk together?" He stammered, mentally cursing himself once he realised what he said.

To their surprise, Flaky didn't react in a negative way, she simply gave Cuddles and Giggles a blank look and shrugged,

"No offence, but you guys confuse me sometimes..."

Evil was strolling towards his house, feeling slightly lost and startled. He unlocked his front door and stepped in before locking it again and seating on his couch to think over things that occurred to his mind.

Feeling this confused, he probably would have been asking Flippy for some advice, but there's no Flippy, is there?

"Damn..." He stressed to himself, tiredly rubbing his temples.

He sat back and closed his eyes... What would Flippy do at a time like this? He remembered when Flippy always used to go to Flaky's house for company whenever he felt stressed.

No...

He couldn't possibly...

But after thinking over it, he actually wanted to.

"Flaky..." He mumbled to himself, rising to his feet again.

He left his house once again before locking up and making his way to Flaky's house. Even though he had doubts of having her company, he still carried out the attempt.

It was moments before her house came into his sight, but he had to examine closer as he saw that a few of the tree friends were gathered outside her house...

"Oh brilliant." He scoffed to himself, beginning to regret coming here, but he still thought to himself, "No... I don't care if they're there or not, I'm still seeing Flaky."

Then without hesitation, he carried on walking towards her house.

"Oh crap! Speak of the devil, guys! Look who it is!" Handy panicked, waving his nubs around as Evil was in sight, coming closer to them.

"Well that's just great!" Giggles complained sarcastically as she spotted the green bear heading towards them.

Flaky looked past them and realised they were telling the truth as she got a glimpse of him herself.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt us." Flaky confirmed, almost sounded calm enough as though nothing bad was about to happen, which is what everyone else had on their minds.

So before Evil got any closer to them, Flaky quickly sprinted over to him, making him stop in his tracks,

"Evil? What the hell?" Flaky sternly hissed at him.

He didn't seem to bother,

"I-I just wanted to see you..." He quietly replied, a small blush creeping at his cheeks.

"You wanted to see me?" Flaky repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Evil didn't reply, he simply gave a nod and avoided looking into her eyes, for the simple reason being he didn't want to feel awkward. Flaky let out a sigh as she looked back at her friends outside her house, then looked at Evil cautiously,

"You're crazy, Evil." She mumbled to him before signalling him to follow her as she walked back to her house.

The tree friends couldn't believe what they were witnessing; Giggles kept glaring at Flaky as she came closer with Evil behind her. Each of them was dumbfounded... Flaky was walking with the town's killer, and she isn't even dead yet! Cuddles watched Giggles shake her head at the sight before them,

"I knew it."

When they reached Flaky's house, everyone took a good couple of steps back away from Evil incase he tried anything stupid, but he just kept his head down until he was outside Flaky's front door.

Flaky was about to unlock it, but was startled when she heard a blood curdling scream come from Giggles. They all turned to face her to see what the scream was for, but it turns out it was a fake cry for help. Evil's ears twitched as he knew just why she screamed,

"You selfish little bitch!" He roared at her, about to attack her, but Flaky managed to hold him back.

But not for long, as he was much stronger than her, he raised his fist to Giggles and gave her a hard blow to her face, causing the chipmunk to fall back onto the cold concrete.

"Consider yourselves lucky that I'm not brutally slaughtering each and every one of you sensitive little pricks!" He scowled at them.

It didn't take Flaky long to notice a familiar blue blur in the sky coming towards the scene, so she quickly unlocked her door and grabbed Evil's arm before dragging him into her house and locking her door again.

"I knew it! Not one of you listened to me when I said that Flaky's desperate!" Giggles fumed, forgetting about the large, throbbing bruise under her eye.

Everyone gave her a look of caution as Splendid safely landed on his feet, flashing his signature heroic pose,

"Have no fear citizens! Sple-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever buddy! Shut up, Splendid we get it!" They all yelled at the blue flying squirrel.

He flinched, and scratched the back of his head,

"So... Anyway, what's the problem, Giggles? I heard your screaming."

"Maybe you should ask Evil AND Flaky!" Sniffles answered, pushing his glasses up the rim of his nose.

"Flaky...?" Splendid whispered to himself, almost feeling a little jealous as he heard Evil's name.

As crazy as it sounds, Splendid has had feelings for Flaky ever since he met her, which was during a rescue for Flaky in a house fire. But when Flaky and Flippy first started dating, jealousy got the best of him and he's hated Flippy, and Evil for that matter, to the bottom of his guts.

"She's with Evil?" He asked them, folding his arms.

They replied with a nod and waited for Splendid to react.

"Are you crazy? Do you want to permanently die?" Flaky quizzed Evil inside her house.

Evil had been forced to sit down on her couch whiles she peaked out of the closed curtains of her window, she was spying on the tree friends outside her house, and now Splendid was involved.

"Oh brilliant," She mumbled sarcastically as she saw the blue hero, even she knew that he had feelings for her, "this is all I need..."

Evil was watching Flaky spy on them, an awkward blush filling his cheeks as the only view at the moment was her rear end. Flaky finally turned to face him and noticed his flushed cheeks,

"What are you blushing at?" She asked him, then realised, "Oh gosh..." She sighed to her self.

When she heard the muffled chatting from outside disappear, Flaky went and looked through the spyhole of her front door and saw that they were looking directly at her. She shook her head before seating next to Evil,

"I don't know what we should do, and they're obviously not going to leave until one of us shows our faces." She helplessly confirmed, resting her face in her palms.

Evil didn't say a word, until Flaky asked him,

"Say, why did you come here anyway?"

"I told you that earlier, I wanted to see you." He replied, awkwardly looking down at his hands.

Flaky grew slightly suspicious at this,

"Is there any reason you wanted to see me?"

"I want you to help me... Change." He replied struggling to say that last word.

Flaky shot a look of confusion, then it changed to a more concerned one, what did he mean by "change"?

"So you want me to help you change? Change what?"

"Me." Evil blankly replied, standing up from the couch to face her.

Flaky looked up at him and raised an eyebrow; she looked him up and down and folded her arms. Was he serious? He finally got rid of Flippy, the one who made attempts to keep him inside to avoid pain of others, and now he wants to change his way of life, Even though he's free to do what the hell he wants? Somehow, Flaky didn't see how she had anything to do with this at all. Apart from when she was Flippy's girlfriend.

"So how do you propose I can help you?" Flaky asked him, almost seeming interested in what he had to say.

(Evil's POV)

"You knew how to make Flippy feel better, so I thought you could do the same for me?" I blurted out all of a sudden.

Wait... What was I thinking? I'm missing the fact that Flippy was actually dating Flaky at the time! How am I supposed to back myself up now that I've came out with something so stupid...? She'll probably think I wanna-

"Woah, woah, wait. You're making it sound a little odd don't you think?" Flaky said, interrupting my thoughts.

I knew she'd say something like that. Now what am I supposed to say?

"...I-I didn't mean it in that way, I just thought you could... Y'know?"

"No, Evil, I don't know. Are you saying that we should..." Flaky drifted off, blushing, obviously guessing the wrong thing.

I'm making it even more awkward now. I even blushed myself at the thought of me and Flaky together like she was with Flippy. But, to be honest, I just feel a really... Odd feeling inside, and I can assure you that it's a feeling I've never felt before.

Flippy ALWAYS used to ramble on about the feeling about Flaky.

And I'm pretty sure it's what I'm feeling now...

Love.

**A.N: Huh? HUH? What do you guys think so far? Personally, I really think Evil and Flaky would be... I dunno, a hot couple... IN MY OPINION THAT IS! I'm still a big Flippy x Flaky fangirl, but I'm also a big Evil x Flaky fangirl...**

**Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: I'm feeling rather loyal tonight... So I decided to upload another chapter of this story early, and by early I mean **_**straight after I just uploaded the one before this one.**_

CHAPTER 7:  
>(Evil's POV)<p>

It seems impossible. Completely impossible. Why am I feeling like this around Flaky just now? The only possible answer I can think of is because of Flippy, what if I'm becoming just like him?

No, fuck that, he was too much of a goody-two-shoes, and I'm nothing like that, not even when I change.

So maybe it's just me...

(Flaky's POV)

He was just stood there gazing at me with those golden, piercing eyes, except his eyes weren't intimidating as they used to be, and it was starting to make me wonder... What's going through that once sadistic mind of his?

As I continued to wonder, I couldn't help but yawn as I realised how tired I was. The only problem is that Evil's still in my house, and if I send him out there, there's no doubt Splendid would drag him out into the forest to permanently kill him.

I hate having to say this,

"Um, Evil?"

It seemed to snap him out of his trance as he quietly replied,

"Yes?"

"We should probably get to bed, but you're staying on the couch, okay?" I said, trying not to sound too harsh.

"S-sure..." He stammered.

That's odd; it's not like him to stammer like I usually would.

(Evil's POV)

Flaky gave a nod and went to fetch me some blankets, but I halted her,

"Don't worry, I won't need any." I simply informed to her.

It's not like I'll need blankets anyway, she shrugged,

"If you say so, but won't you be cold during the night?" She quietly asked me.

I can't take it anymore, she's driving me crazy! Is this how Flippy felt for her? Well, whatever he felt, I must be feeling it now. I want to tell her, but I'm clueless when it comes to love, it's not something I would be seen going through since I've been told by Flippy himself that I was created out of his hate, fear, anger, or any other negative emotion.

I don't know what's wrong with me anymore; I must have lost myself in Flaky's beauty...

"Evil? Are you there?" Flaky called out, waving her hand in my face.

I grabbed her hand, startling her for sure as she tried to free from my grip, but I'm much stronger than her. I'm going to tell her, because if I don't, it's going to bug me all night,

"Evil, what the-"

"Flaky, please listen to me," I interrupted her, trying to soften by deep, rough voice, "there is another reason I came here tonight, I-I just want you to know that..."

I drifted off, unsure of how I could say those three words that I've despised all my life. I looked into Flaky's emerald-green eyes and noticed that they were filling with tears, then I realised I was gripping her hand too tight, so I released her hand and wiped the tears from her pretty face.

"Flaky... I love you." I finally gathered up the courage, firmly holding her shoulders.

I can't believe I actually said those words to Flaky... It almost felt a little too weird for me. Sadly, the only thing that brought me down was the expression on her face; she wasn't smiling, grinning, smirking, or anything for that matter. Her face was blank as she managed to shrug out of my grip and back away,

"Goodnight, Evil." She silently whispered, before heading into the hallway and up the stairs.

I sighed to myself and sat down on her couch, resting my face in my palms.

God dammit! I knew something like this would happen, I shouldn't even be the one in love with someone like her. I mean, Flippy was lucky enough because she loved him back, but me?

...Man, I'm so stupid, what was I thinking? She doesn't love me.

(Normal POV)

Evil sat back on the couch and closed his eyes, he wanted to fall asleep, but he couldn't even keep his eyes closed. His ears suddenly perked up as he heard quiet footsteps come down the stairs. Evil turned around to see Flaky in a short, figure-revealing, silky, lilac nightgown that hung above her knees.

A hot blush crept at his cheeks as he glanced at the stunning porcupine before him. Evil doesn't even think that Flaky knows it's a little too revealing. The red-furred porcupine nervously fiddled with the bottom of her nightgown as she noticed Evil gazing at her with a blush on his green cheeks. As Flaky sat down next to him, Evil got a perfectly good view of her cleavage.

"I thought about what you said, Evil," Flaky said to him, looking down slightly, "and I know that what you've done in the past is something that would emotionally scar me... But ever since you've gotten rid of Flippy, you've changed."

Evil's palms grew sweaty, and he couldn't keep his eyes off Flaky's chest, she noticed this and grabbed the sides of his face with her hands so they were facing each other. Evil's golden eyes softened as he looked into her glittering green ones... They seemed to have a look of determined seduction.

"But did you really mean all of those things you said?" Flaky asked in a low whisper.

"Of course I did-" Evil quietly replied, but was cut off as his lips met Flaky's for the very first time.

Evil could've swore his heart skipped a beat as their lips first touched, and he couldn't help but to wrap his strong arms around her petite waist to bring her closer to him. Flaky rested her arms on his broad shoulders as Evil forced her onto his lap to deepen their kiss.

A strong, bond immediately started to grow between the two- a bond they've never felt before. After a few minutes, which felt like hours to them, they soon pulled back from the passionate kiss and gazed lovingly into each others eyes.

Flaky snuggled onto his well-toned chest as he lay back on the couch; he locked one arm around her waist and rested the other behind his head. When he looked down at Flaky, she was already fast asleep. Evil couldn't help but smile at the sight.

As Evil felt his eyes get heavy, he realised that he wouldn't wake up the next morning with Flippy in control, so he'd get Flaky all to himself. He drifted off, and those words escaped his lips once more,

"I love you, Flaky..."

**A.N: I'm gonna be honest with you guys and admit that I really think I suck at romantic scenes...**

**Anyways, review if ya like!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: I'm actually surprised that I managed to get this done today, because I've been sorting out the stuff on my profile for my OC's, and they're not even on there yet!**

**Also, Flippyxflakyfan, thanks for your reviews so far! They're pretty much encouraging me to carry on writing this story!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like it!**

CHAPTER 8:  
>(Normal POV)<p>

The early hours of the morning slowly overtook the dark hours. A certain superhero had been awake all night since the devastating dreams of Flaky and Evil washed over him in his deep sleep. Once the foamy soap had fully rinsed out of his sky blue fur, he stepped out of his shower and wrapped a towel around the bottom half of his body. The blue-furred male walked over to the mirror above his sink and used his hands to wipe the cold condensation for a better look at himself, dark shades of purple were beginning to form under his hazel eyes. He hated losing his sleep, and he wasn't used to staying awake all night. But the heart-breaking thought of Evil being with the one who won his affections caused his mind to slowly break.

Splendid quickly dried himself and put on his usual outfit, a white vest top with a blue and red tracksuit, before heading down to his kitchen to make himself a coffee to hopefully wake him up. He poured the hot liquid into a mug and gave it a stir with a teaspoon, but still feeling half asleep; he forgot how hot the drink was and took a large swig.

The now wide awake male then spat the boiling liquid out of his mouth, feeling a stinging pain inside of his mouth where the coffee left burning scowls.

"God dammit..." Splendid silently growled to himself as he placed the mug on his kitchen counter before he began to clean up the mess he'd just made.

The blue flying squirrel threw back the curtains of his living room to invite in the warms rays of sunlight, but it had been the same morning as every other for the past few weeks; nothing but dull grey clouds and small hints of fog and mist that blocked the distant view. Even though it was supposed to be the start of spring, it still felt like the end of winter.

A silhouette slowly appearing out of the mist caught the hero's eyes, then he realised it was one of his friends, Giggles, as she came closer towards his house before entering his garden to knock on his door. But before she could, Splendid already opened it to see her standing with a troubled look on her bruised face.

"Giggles? Come inside," Splendid said, stepping aside so she could enter.

He shut the door behind her and sat her on his couch in front of his calm, lit fire. Splendid sat beside her with a look of concern as he asked her what was wrong. The warmth of the fire allowed the pink-furred chipmunk to stop shivering,

"Everything is wrong..." She started, gazing at the flames in front of her, "I've lost a close friend, this deserted place is turning into a depressing ghost town, and... My relationship with Cuddles is going down hill..."

Splendid raised an eyebrow as she mentioned her boyfriend, and what made him grow uncomfortable was the fact that she came here to Splendid to talk about it.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked her with a shrug.

Giggles' gaze moved from the fire to his hazel eyes as she slowly shuffled closer to him, the space between the two dangerously shrinking as the pink female leaned into him, closing her eyes.

Then when Splendid least expected it, Giggles pressed her lips against his, his eyes shot wider with disbelief and shock, he didn't know what to do at that moment in time. So he simply and carefully pushed her off of him, trying not to seem too harsh considering he'd just blatantly rejected Giggles' unexpected sign of attraction.

She shot him a hurt look and moved further away from him,

"Splendid, please... take the hint that I came here for other reasons besides pep talk."

"What are you talking about?" Splendid quizzed, sounding a little awe-struck.

"I love you, Splendid, I always have!" Giggles exclaimed, her brown pleading eyes staring back at his confused ones.

"What's the matter with you? This sudden outburst is way too much for me to handle! You know that I have feelings for Flaky, and you're dating Cuddles for Christ's sake!" Splendid fought back.

But she shook her head at his comment,

"Don't you get it! Flaky loves Evil, it's clear for everyone to see that! And Cuddles? That pathetic waste of flesh and blood has got nothing on you, Splendid..."

"I'm sorry, Giggles, but me and Cuddles have been friends for as long as I can remember, and I don't want to ruin our friendship like this. Surely he's lucky to have someone like you, but... You really aren't my type..." Splendid struggled to say, feeling the sensation of sweat beads rolling down the sides of his face.

"Is that true? So what you're saying is you go for the innocent girls?" Giggles commented, a hint of sarcasm in the tone of her voice.

Splendid had already lost his patience with her, and now he was beginning to lose his temper,

"Giggles. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"...E-Excuse me? Don't you dare tell me wh-"

"Now." Splendid cut her off, raising his voice to show that he was definitely annoyed of her unwanted company.

Giggles, on the other hand, was stunned. Splendid has never, in all of the years that she's know the hero, raised his voice at her like he just did, especially whiles he was demanding her to leave his house. All she wanted to do was tell him how she felt for him, and all he did was emotionally crush them with his hurtful words.

"Fine... If that's what you want," The pink chipmunk hissed, rising from the couch before heading towards his front door, "I hope you enjoy the rest of your lonely fucking days without your, or should I say Evil's, precious little porcupine, you worthless jerk!"

With that one last spiteful comment, Giggles stepped out of his house before slamming the front door shut.

Splendid scoffed to himself as he shot an uncaring look at his front door. Even though that was a rather obvious sign of another friendship loss, he somehow didn't seem to bother one bit. His fed-up mind wandered to one thing and one thing only, and that was the situation involving Evil and Flaky. The thing that bugged him the most was hearing the rumour that they were together, but how would they know? Unless it was just another stupidly random guess...

But whoever thought of that must have had a good point, because why would Flaky risk her own innocent life to save someone that showed this town the true meaning of pain, torture and death? Knowing that Flaky was probably protecting Evil from Splendid himself made him devastated as he felt like the one he truly wanted to be with was turning against him.

Nonetheless, Splendid would never end his attempts at winning Flaky's delicate heart.

It was getting brighter outside, and even though there was no sun on display, light managed to peek through the gaps of the curtain railing in Flaky's dark living room. The red porcupine's body was already starting to tell her that it was morning, and her eyes flickered open. Flaky noticed that she was still lay on her couch with Evil and couldn't help but giggle at his adorable sleeping face, but then she silently sighed to herself as it reminded her of Flippy when he always used to fall asleep with her on the couch.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Evil's arm tighten around her waist and she heard a grunt escape his lips.

"He must be dreaming..." Flaky whispered to herself, noticing the stressed look on his sleeping face.

Flaky didn't want to wake him up, seeing him look this peaceful, but she wanted to take a bath. So she carefully picked up one of the cushions on the couch and gently slipped out of his strong grip and placed the cushion in his arms.

Flaky switched the hot water on in her bath after locking the bathroom door; she stripped out of her nightwear and stepped in when the water level was high enough. The hot water felt relaxing against her skin and fur; she happily sighed and leaned back in the tub, resting her arms on the sides.

Evil was slowly starting to wake up, he looked down to see that Flaky was gone and he was now holding onto a cushion. Evil sat up and rubbed the back of his head, almost having no recollection of last night. Then it hit him as he looked around and saw that he was in Flaky's house. The memory of their first kiss filled his head and he blushed as he remembered the feeling of her soft lips against his.

But where was she? He doesn't even remember Flaky leaving his arms. Evil stood up and went to check her kitchen, no sign of her there. As he reached the hallway to check upstairs, he could already hear the sound of movement in water, so he suspected that Flaky was in the bath.

Having the average grown mans hormones; he couldn't resist imagining himself "accidentally" walking in the bathroom whiles she was in the bath. The green bear chuckled to himself as he realised that his perverted mind had never left when Flippy disappeared.

The sound of a door opening caught his attention from upstairs and he looked up to see Flaky in a white towel, her fur seemed to shine like a metallic colour of red, and her long locks of scarlet-red quills draped behind her back.

Evil wolf-whistled at her, causing her to jump out of surprise and almost drop her towel. Flaky gave him a sympathetic look,

"Well, good morning to you too!" She sarcastically giggled before strolling into her bedroom, making sure to lock the door.

Evil chuckled to himself before sitting back down on Flaky's couch to wait for her, grinning at the fact that he's already seen Flaky naked before...

(Evil's POV)

That's right, I've already seen her naked body, but I didn't mean for it to happen on purpose! This one time, I was actually about to kill her in her house by sneaking into her bedroom window... That was until I almost broke my neck when I saw that she had just got out of the bath in her glorious birthday suit!

But Flippy would have seen it too, so at least he vanished with something good to remember... Therefore, he didn't even get a chance to even see her boobs, let alone touch them!

**A.N: Don't ask about the ending... I just thought I'd randomly throw that in for the hell of it xD...**

**Review **_**please!**_** I need to know that I actually have readers! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Hey there, remaining readers! Wow it's been so long since I last logged in to say this... I know it's been a while since I last updated any of my stories, but I've been really busy and depressed over the last 2 weeks, I've had exams in school and with it being close to Christmas I've had even more pressure shoved in my face.**

**But I'm feeling better, and well enough to do this... So enjoy!**

CHAPTER 9:  
>(Flaky's POV)<p>

As I made my way into my bedroom, I was sure to lock the door, even though Evil said he wanted to change his acts, I'm pretty sure that doesn't involve changing his natural perverted mind. I quickly slid into my undergarments before putting on a pair of my favourite dark blue baggy jeans, a yellow vest top, and my purple converse. Wearing clothes like this brought back memories of my days in high school... This is something I was pretty much trying to forget.

I began walking down the stairs as quietly as I possibly could so Evil would hopefully be unaware that I was there. I saw him resting on my couch with his feet resting on my coffee table, his arms folded with his eyes closed. This was my chance to sneak in and surprise him.

Carefully and slowly, I tiptoed over to where he was sat and tried to hold back a giggle. But then when I least expected it, his eyes shot open and he pulled me on top of him.

"Nice try, Flaky, but I also have these things called ears." He chuckled sarcastically.

I giggled at his playfulness, and then blushed at our position before quickly standing up again. Even though it irritates me when I hear him use sarcasm, I didn't really seem to mind that much. I looked into his golden eyes, they still intimidated me, but not as much as they used to as they appeared to look a little less alarmed. To be honest, I'm quite shocked at myself for falling for a sadistic killer. Now I understand why Giggles went crazy when she saw me walk into my house with him last night, and I'm guessing she only faked a cry for help for my own safety.

After drifting off, I was snapped out of my trance when Evil called my name,

"Yes?" I asked him, trying not to lose myself in his strong gaze.

"I need to check my house to make sure it's still in one piece, I think your friends might of searched my house for me, or maybe even you." He said his voice still sounding low and rough, almost perfectly matching his personality.

I pondered for a moment, fiddling with my fingers as I tried to find the words to say to him,

"Let me come with you," I managed to say, then watched him raise an eyebrow, "it's just to make sure none of my friends, or Splendid try and hurt you..."

I watched his facial expression soften as a smile tugged at his lips, he folded his arms and couldn't help but chuckle,

"Seems to me that you just don't want me to go out there and leave you here all alone without my company!" Sarcasm rang in his voice again.

Although, I guess he was kinda right at that point. I hate being by myself when I'm worried or nervous, and I'd always be welcome in Flippy's home whenever I was feeling lonely or upset. So maybe I do want Evil's company.

I simply forced out a weak smile and clutched onto his arm, I felt him tense up, but then he relaxed a bit. He took that answer as a yes and held my hand, intertwining our fingers together.

"Fine, you can come with me." Evil chuckled, planting a soft kiss on my forehead.

With that, we both put on our jackets and made our way out of my house before locking up. The silence of the street already made me edgy as we left my front garden, and my grip tightened on Evil's arm, but he didn't seem to mind.

The empty streets were filled with mist, and it was almost too hard to see your own hand in front of your face. If Jack the Ripper was alive right now, this would be the perfect place for him to slaughter another lonely prostitute.

(Normal POV)

"But why do I have to go to them? Evil might kill me!" Lammy groaned, anxiously clutching her pickle. Giggles and Petunia were with her around the corner of the road the Evil and Flaky were walking on. Petunia and Giggles shook their heads and picked up the 11 year-old lamb,

"Because it was your idea to make sure Flaky was ok, and if you thought of it," Petunia started before pushing the girl out onto the street, then they both finished in unison, "make it happen."

As Evil and Flaky got closer to Evil's house, the mist was beginning to fade, and it was easier to get a clear sight of the surroundings. That was when Flaky could see a familiar small figure sprint towards them,

"Flaky!" Flaky didn't have any time to respond as the figure pounced onto her, knocking them both to the ground. When Flaky shook off the pain in her back, she looked at the person who was now lying on top of her,

"Lammy? What the h-"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Flaky! I don't know my own speed!" The young, lilac lamb exclaimed, quickly dusting herself off after standing up. She then helped Flaky up off the ground and froze as her eyes met with Evil's, "Umm..."

"Don't worry, he's not going to kill you. Right, Evil?" Flaky then raised her eyebrows as she looked at Evil, noticing his eye twitch as he stared at Lammy.

"Eh, not THIS time, I guess..." He answered, folding his arms and looking away to avoid the urge to murder the little lamb in front of him.

"So why did you come here in the first place, Lammy?" Flaky then curiously asked her. Lammy shuffled further away from the green bear before struggling to answer as he kept glaring at her,

"I... I-I wanted t-to make sure th-that you were o-ok..." She finally replied, fidgeting with the hem of her floral knee lengthed dress. Flaky folded her arms, expecting more of an answer from her, "...Giggles and Petunia sent me..."

"I knew it. I tell you what, tell those two brainless girls to stop worrying about me and... I dunno, go paint their nails or something like that." Flaky said as she crouched down to her petite height. Lammy nervously twirled one of her loose curls in her short hair as she tried her best to ignore Evil's taunting grin,

"O-ok... I'll go and tell them now..." With that, the young lamb gave Flaky one last tight squeeze and ran back towards Petunia and Giggles. Flaky looked at Evil with a shrug and they both carried on making their way towards Evil's house.

"What do you mean? Evil didn't try and kill you?" Petunia and Giggles quizzed Lammy after she returned unharmed. Giggles, who clearly didn't want to be here for the sake of Flaky, rolled her eyes and sighed,

"Don't you guys understand? Flaky is in love with Evil! How many times do I have to say this for you to get it through your thick skulls that Evil isn't going to kill her!" Petunia and Lammy glanced at each other quietly, then Lammy looked down at the pickle in her hands and spoke up as a thought struck her,

"So... Does that mean that Evil will carry on killing everyone else...?"

"Well, that I can't say, we'll just have to rely on Flaky to keep him tamed." Petunia answered, resting her hand on the young lamb's shoulder. Giggles scoffed as she heard Flaky's name being mentioned. Despite the fact that they were friends, she thought differently about Flaky ever since Splendid, the one she longed to be with, admitted that he had feelings for her.

"Oh my gosh..." Flaky whispered as she stared at Evil's house. It was trashed, all of his windows were smashed, the tree in his garden had been uprooted and it was resting on the roof which had caused it to slightly cave in, and his door appeared to kicked off its hinges.

Evil clenched his fists and walked further into his garden before entering his house. Flaky followed close behind him, managing to un-clench his fists so she could hold his hand. The inside of his house was worse that the outside, it looked like it had just been hit by a bomb... Literally. The rooms were enveloped in black smoke, and there were large burnt marks in several areas of the walls and floors. But what caught his eyes the most was a long, jagged burnt line that stretched across the room and left smoke rising from the ground. It seemed too familiar to Evil as he thought of who could have invaded and trashed his house, leaving traces that were easy to recognise. His eyes narrowed as he thought of the exact person,

"I think I know who did this..."

**A.N: Sorry if this was a shitty chapter, I haven't been writing in ages (except crappy piles of exam work) and I'm still trying to get back into the writing mood again.**

**Pretty, pretty please leave a review! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Hello again! This chapter took me **_**ages **_**to write because I had writers block again... That's probably the reason it's so short -_- But it's here anyway, so enjoy!**

**For the reviews: iHeroine, thanks for your review! I might actually add a Lemon scene in this story, but I'll have to find room for it, so if you see the rate change to an M then I'll be adding the scene! :3**

CHAPTER 10:  
>(Normal POV)<p>

Splendid had his hands stuffed in his pockets as he paced up and down in Splendont's house, whiles the red squirrel was slumped on his couch with his arms folded, painfully having to watch Splendid mumbled hateful words to himself. When he'd had enough of seeing him act like this, he stood up and placed himself in front of the stressed hero, grabbed his shoulders before he shook him senselessly.

"Listen to me, Splendid!" Splendont started, "Forget about her, you've got no chance in getting her now that she's with Evil. If she loved Flippy, I'm pretty sure she would have felt the same way for Evil." Splendid shook him off and sat on his couch.

"But that's not the point, I still love Flaky... I'd do anything to be with her." Splendid said receiving a glare from Splendont,

"Don't you think that if Evil finds out about this, he's going to... I dunno... Kill you?" Splendid didn't answer him, or even spare him a look as he stood up to leave. Splendid shook his head and let out a sigh of pity, "Don't say I didn't warn you Splendid."

"Evil, where are you going?" Flaky questioned as she followed him out of his house. He stopped and turned to face her,

"I'm going to pay a little visit to Splendid."

"Let me come with you."

"No, I want you to stay here... You probably aren't going to like what I'm a about to do..." With that final word, Evil turned his back on her and headed towards Splendid's house. Flaky sighed as she watched him leave; she could sense the raging anger in his presence before he left.

Evil was fuming as he trekked his way towards Splendid's house, he knew for sure that Splendid didn't just trash his house because of how much he despised him. Splendid did it out of jealousy. Even a blind man could tell that Splendid was jealous of Evil being with Flaky, he was even jealous of Flippy.

He was soon stood outside Splendid's house, little did he know that the hero wasn't home. The green bear didn't bother to knock first as he kicked the door down with ease before he entered.

"Where are you, Splendid?" He yelled, scanning the rooms of his house, his patience quickly fading when he figured that he wasn't home at all.

When an unsettling thought occurred, he rushed back out of his house and back towards Flaky. It didn't take him long to get back, and just as he suspected, Splendid was trying to get close to Flaky. With his temper fully lost, he immediately stormed over to them. Splendid noticed him but didn't have any time to react as he received a harsh kick in his gut that knocked him backwards.

"What are you playing at, Splendid? Do you enjoy trashing people's houses?" Evil spat, kicking him in his stomach as he attempted to get back on his feet. The blue-furred hero has never felt so weak in all of his everlasting life.

"I... I just wanted to see... My f-friend..." Splendid weakly managed to say as the kick left him breathless. Evil scoffed at his modest words,

"Oh really? Friend..? I think we all know that you came here in an attempt to take that friendship to the next step," Splendid couldn't help but blush at his remark, "Kudos, kudos for actually having the balls to face me, my friend!" Evil sarcastically finished with a hint of laughter in his voice, he pulled out his Bowie knife and raised it above his head, ready to strike. Flaky was starting to feel guilty over the situation she had apparently caused,

"Please, the both of you stop it!" She cried, stepping in front of Evil before he could attack Splendid, "Please, Evil... There's no point in starting a fight over this-"

"Yes there is!" Evil interrupted.

"No! It's stupid because by now, you should have realised that nothing is going to come between us!" Flaky added, deeply looking into Evil's eyes. He froze, unable to think of what to say. She was telling the truth, and Evil himself was starting to feel like he's been acting insecure with Splendid's crazed crush on Flaky... But it wasn't his fault; after all, he was also madly in love with her.

Evil blinked, finally coming back to his senses. Flaky's gaze stayed focused on his, and he dropped his knife to wrap his strong arms around her petite waist. He quickly pressed his lips onto hers, it didn't take long for her to return it as he felt her arms wrap around the back of his neck. With devastation and jealousy washing over as he watched them both kiss, he stumbled to his feet, ignoring the injuries that Evil had caused him, and tightly closed his eyes... Ignoring the aching pain in his stomach, head, and that was growing in his heart.

**A.N: Well, That's it for chapter 10! **

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: Wowzerz, it sure has been a long time since I last updated this... But, as a little way of making it up for you remaining readers, this chapter has a LEMON SCENE! And I gotta tell ya, I honestly had fun writing it XD so I hope you enjoy it!**

**And thank you guys for the reviews so far, they've actually helped me carry on with this story! ^^  
><strong>

CHAPTER 11:  
>(Normal POV)<p>

Flaky had managed to convince Evil to leave Splendid alone for now whiles they went back to Flaky's house. Evil was so tempted to kill the blue-furred hero, but he'd do anything for Flaky, and she told him not to. Now that Evil thought about when he saw Splendid talking to Flaky, he was curious at what he was saying to her.

"Hey, Flaky?" Evil started, entering her bedroom. Flaky was stood by her window, and she appeared to be staring out at the woods and the night sky.

"Yes?" She quietly answered, turning to face him with a forced smile. Evil could sense the sadness in her presence.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, Flaky nodded and he stood beside her as he looked out the window, "It's about Splendid. What did he say or do to you before I came? Be honest." He finished. Flaky swallowed hard, what Splendid tried to do to her would certainly make him furious.

"Uh... W-Well, he said that he loved m-me, and then he tried to..." Flaky drifted of, unsure of how to say exactly what Splendid tried to do.

"He tried to do what?"

"He hugged me, tightly... But then he tried to kiss me..." As Flaky finished that last sentence, Evil went quiet. Flaky knew what was coming next as he was about to leave her room, "Please, Evil! Don't go to him!" She begged, tightly grasping his arm.

"Why? That bastard tried to kiss you! He needs to know who he's messing with."

"I know, but I don't want you to go," Flaky whispered, her grip on his arm tightening. Without looking back at her, he sighed. Evil really didn't want to let Splendid get away with attempting to kiss his girlfriend.

Flaky released his arm and smiled at him but he didn't seem to smile back. Flaky then sat down on her bed, feeling slightly hurt. She looked away from him, a lump formed in the back of her throat as her eyes welled up. She was starting to think that it was her fault Evil was upset, and whiles he was paying her no attention, she couldn't hold back the urge to cry.

This immediately caught his attention, he slowly sat down beside her, and guilt was already washing over him as he soft sobs struck his ears. Without saying a word, he wrapped his arms around her, and Flaky went silent.

"I'm sorry, Flaky." Evil quietly apologised, he felt Flaky's arms around him.

"It's okay..."

"No it's not. I shouldn't keep being so overprotective around you."

"No, Evil, that's one of the things I like about you!" Flaky started, "You're strong, protective, handsome, and, well... You're caring." She then finished. Evil couldn't help but smile at her touching words, he was so happy to have Flaky, and actually glad finally to be in Flippy's place!

They silently sat together on Flaky's bed, longingly staring into each other's eyes until they both finally leaned in to a passionate kiss, their grips soon tightened. Evil couldn't hold back the urge to slip his tongue into her mouth, and Flaky did the same.

By now, there was no way that Evil would let this chance of taking it further with Flaky slip away. He's wanted her even since he began to fall for her, and now was his chance to finally get it.

Without hassle, Flaky lay back on her bed allowing Evil to lay on top of her whiles they carried on kissing. Evil removed his jacket and shirt, exposing his muscular, bare torso. Flaky bit her lip and caressed his tensed muscles until they relaxed. She removed her shirt and jeans whiles Evil took off his pants, leaving them both in their underwear.

Flaky giggled at Evil's blushed facial expression and un-clipped the hooks of her bra before letting Evil slide it off her arms, the sensation sent her chills. Evil began to succulently kiss her breasts, enjoying Flaky's reaction as she pulled at his hair.

As Flaky's grip on his hair tightened and her soft moans got louder, Evil was close to losing it. He lay her down and pressed his lips against hers as he traced his hand down the curves of her body until he reached her womanhood, he started to rub his fingers against her entrance past the now drenched fabric of her panties, and her loud moans rung in his ears. It was at that moment that he couldn't take anymore, and he yearned to be inside of her.

As Evil slid Flaky's panties off her legs, she could only stare at the large bulge in his boxers with a hot blush. Evil noticed and chuckled as he took off his boxers and threw them aside. He then parted her legs, placing himself at her entrance, and she immediately arched her back and clenched the bed sheets between her fingers as she felt him slowly enter her. Flaky pulled Evil down onto her to kiss him, slipping her tongue into his mouth, and Evil tightly gripped her hips to guide her.

Evil soon quickened his pace and made each thrust harder and deeper. He would often let out a manly grunt and moan through clenched teeth, whereas Flaky couldn't hold back her moans of Evil's name at each movement he made.

It went on like this for another 45 minutes until they both came to their climax together, moaning each others name out loud as their grips tightened.

They were both panting like crazy, Evil collapsed onto Flaky and rested his head next to hers, and his hot breath dampened the pillow. Utterly speechless, all Flaky could do was softly stroke the bear's short, dark green hair.

"I love you, Evil..." Flaky finally managed to say. Evil lifted his head from beside hers and kissed her soft lips,

"And I love you with all my heart, Flaky..."

**A.N: *giggles like an uncontrollable, mindless FxF fan-girl* I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Review please! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for all these late updates! But I'm back in school now, and I've had heaps of homework to do already!**

**And I want to thank you all for your positive reviews so far, they're all I have to keep me going XD**

**There shall be more twists in this story! Keep a sharp eye out for them!**

CHAPTER 12:  
>(Normal POV)<p>

The next morning, Evil was the first to wake up, he looked down at the red-furred porcupine wrapped in his arms, fast asleep. She had her head rested on his chest and her warm breath soothed him. He watched her sleep for a little while longer, a warming smile glued to his face, until she began to wake up.

Her eyes slowly opened and quickly adjusted to the sunlight that beamed through the curtains, Flaky smiled up at Evil and snuggled even closer to him,

"Good morning, Evil." She softly whispered. Evil cupped her chin and lifted her face until their eyes met,

"Last night was the most amazing night of my existence, and I'm so glad that you were the first." He softly whispered to her, and she smiled at him,

"And the only," She added, giving him a quick kiss before shuffling to the edge of the bed to put her robe on, "now I'm going for a nice hot bath... Care to join me?" She then asked with a wink, causing Evil to immediately jump out of bed to go with her,

"Don't mind if I do!" Then with that, they both locked themselves in Flaky's bathroom.

Whiles things seemed all bright and happy at Flaky's house, Giggles wasn't at all cheerful as she used to be, and Petunia was trying her best to make her forget about Splendid. But as she guessed herself, she wasn't even close to having any luck with that.

Giggles had been sobbing and sniffling all night and all morning, and Petunia had to stay over for her, mainly because she couldn't trust her alone. After all, Giggles was furious with Flaky, and she had been cursing and threatening to kill her all morning. But honestly, Petunia had her own secrets, and all though she was desperate to let everyone know who she wants, she also feared the consequences of it. So shaking off the thought, Petunia tried once again to calm Giggles down,

"Listen, Giggles, crying about it isn't going to make it any better-"

"You're right!" Giggles then yelled, cutting Petunia off, "I need to go and see Flaky and show her who she's messing with!" Giggles added, and Petunia regretted saying that earlier,

"No, Giggles, uh... That's not what I meant."

"Well I meant it, and I'm going to see Flaky and tell her just how I feel in person!" Giggles exclaimed, throwing the large pile of used tissues out of her way before stumbling to her feet to head towards the door. Petunia, who was beginning to think of that one person she had taken an interest in, anxiously followed behind her. But Petunia considered herself lucky at this moment in time as she would probably be able to see HIM...

Evil and Flaky were relaxing in Flaky's bath, which actually appeared to look like more of a hot tub. Evil was lay back against the cushioned corner of the tub, whiles Flaky was resting on his chest, twirling his dog tags in her fingers. They weren't speaking much, but they were enjoying each other's company.

Even though Evil had changed for the better, Flaky often thought about him before Flippy was gone, and how he was always vicious and harsh towards others. But she thought about when Flippy disappeared and left Evil to himself, Flaky expected him to be on a rampage 24/7, but instead he chose to spend his long-lost time with her. Deep down inside, Flaky couldn't say that she didn't love him as much as he loved her, she admired nearly everything about him; his well-built body, charming good looks, and even his attitude that Flaky found extremely sexy!

Whiles Flaky was in deep thought about Evil, he was also in deep thought about her. What still made him confused as to why they were together was how he managed to prove his love in the first place. He thought that she would have fled for her life when he was around her, but instead, she showed signs that she truly loved and cared for him more than anything. He especially loved her well-developed, womanly appearance for all the reasons a grown man could think of.

A few moment later, whiles Evil was unaware as he was happily relaxing, Flaky began to drift off to sleep with a strange dream already occurring...

Slaughtered bodies were scattered about the town, and a few unlucky ones were dumped over the borderline, escaping the immortal curse. One familiar female citizen was fleeing for her life out of the woods, her attempts to glance back at the being that caused this chaos that was tracking her down like a cowardly prey, and the hungry predator was Flaky.

The red-furred porcupine stopped as she reached the outside of the woods, eyeing Petunia as she quickly scurried away before her. Then without taking her eyes of the skunk, Flaky reloaded her gun and aimed for her leg before taking a lucky shot and successfully shooting the back of her kneecap. A satisfied smirk tugged at her lips as she walked closer towards Petunia who was now screaming in pain on the ground.

Flaky crouched down beside her and faked a loving smile. Petunia tried her best to avoid her raging glare, but Flaky's determination only made it harder.

"Now, now, Petunia... Do we fully understand the consequences of being a selfish little bitch?" Flaky questioned in a taunting but low and soft tone. Petunia cringed at her words and quickly nodded as the tip of Flaky's gun was roughly pressed onto her cheek,

"P-Please don't shoot me!" Petunia begged, tears streamed down her cheeks as she tightly shut her eyes. Flaky tilted her head to one side and chuckled,

"Oh don't worry, honey, I'm not gonna shoot you," she started as she stood up again, harshly grabbing Petunia's dark blue hair and dragging her up before hissing into her ear, "we're going to have a LONG talk. Girl to girl. How about it, sweetie?"

Petunia could only attempt to nod in her grip before she was then dragging back into the woods. Flaky suddenly stopped as she came across Giggles' dead body, and looked down into her blank staring eyes. With a small sinister chuckle, she rose her foot above the pink-furred chipmunk's head and sharply brought it back down, crushing her skull with ease under the impact. Petunia held back the urge to throw up at the sound of the loud crushing sound. But sight of her friends unrecognisable face, along with the blood and chunks of flesh and brain was way too much for her to look at, and she immediately vomited on the ground in front of her.

"You're... You're possessed!" Petunia hesitantly cried at Flaky. But all Flaky did to silence her was knee her in the gut and yank her hair by its roots before trekking further into the woods,

"I'm not possessed, Petunia. I only want revenge. No mercy, and certainly no turning back..."

Before she even saw what was about to happen next, Flaky's eyes shot open as she darted up. Evil jumped at the sudden surprise, but immediately tried to comfort her,

"What's wrong?" He asked her. The porcupine's paranoia was starting to show, as it always did after she had a creepy dream.

But this dream of hers was confusing Flaky a way that she couldn't explain. She doesn't even know what it was all about, and it kinda gave her the slightest feeling that it was some sort of a sign.

"N-Nothing's wrong... I-I just had a strange dream..." Flaky stammered, struggling to gain focus. Evil gave her a concerned look,

"Are you sure? Your reaction was pretty bad."

"Really, I'm fine." Flaky then stated, acting like she was perfectly fine, even though the dream really made her think that it could be some sort of sign. Or even something that will happen without her even realising.

"Ok... If you say so..." Evil then said, gesturing the cautious female to come over to him. She smiled with a hint of pink in her red-furred cheeks and snuggled into his strong welcoming arms, immediately feeling them wrapping around her waist to pull her even closer.

Flaky felt comfy enough to fall asleep once again, but resisted the urge as she didn't want to end up in her weird excuse for a dream.

As Petunia followed the furious pink chipmunk on her trek towards Flaky's house, she couldn't stop thinking of her secret crush... Maybe she should tell Giggles about it? Or maybe she should just do what she would always do: secretly attempt to see them whiles they're alone. But now that she properly thought about it, when would she find him alone when he's bound to stick by Flaky's side at all costs?

**A.N: Anyone see anything odd in Petunia? If you have... leave it in the reviews and tell me what you think!**

**Just a random little note I have to add: I hate Petunia; she's my least favourite HTF character... Then it's Giggles... Disco Bear... Ah well, it's not like you guys need to know!**

**I'll try to update ASAP!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: Hello remaining viewers, I apologise for the long wait, I've recently watched the new HTF episode with Flippy and Giggles on a date... and it slightly pissed me off... Which caused me to develop writer's block whiles trying to get this written. That's another reason why it's so short.**

**But, that little episode never stopped me! And it's finally up! So enjoy if you may my fellow FxF lovers!**

**Also, I thank all of my reviewer's, fav'ers and story watchers! I LOVE YOU ALL X3**

**P.S: If you guys want to watch the TERRIBLE episode, type it in on Youtube, it should say 'On My Mind' or something like that, and it's only around 50 seconds long.**

**No offence to any FxG fans, but I'm just a pro FxF fan.**

CHAPTER 13:  
>(Normal POV)<p>

Giggles and Petunia were stood facing Flaky's house. Giggles was in rage, Petunia in confusion. Giggles looked at Petunia and noticed her struggling in thought,

"What's the matter?" She asked, almost sounding calmer. Petunia gave her one quick glance before staring back at the ground.

"I... I don't know, I'm just thinking-"

"About who?" Giggles questioned. But Petunia didn't answer, "Come on, Petunia. You're making it so plain obvious now! Just admit it!"

"Admit what?" Petunia nervously asked. How could Giggles have found out about it?

"You like Evil." Giggles said with a smug grin on her face. Petunia blushed and looked away from her,

"So what if I do?" She said in an attempt to sound like she wasn't bothered. But Petunia knew that she certainly was. Giggles just chuckled at her and went back to watching the house.

Evil and Flaky were sat in the kitchen, quietly eating their breakfast together. Whiles Evil was caught in a loving gaze at Flaky, she was smiling back at him, hiding the look of concentration on her face. Strange thoughts about the earlier dream kept on occurring in her mind, and one involved Evil.

"Evil?" She said, grabbing his attention. He smiled warmly,

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking... Have you ever had feelings for any other female in town?" She then quietly asked. Evil's smile seemed to fade, but he didn't look angry, he gently grabbed her hands.

"Honestly? Only you Flaky and it was the same with Flippy, as he told me that you were the only woman in this town that caught his eye and stole his heart. In my eyes, all I see in the others is a girlie and snobby personality, and that definitely isn't mine or Flippy's type. But you are, and I bet that you're what Giggles and Petunia long to be!" Evil truthfully explained, stroking the stray quills back from her face. Flaky's face lightened,

"You really think so?"

"I know so." He replied with a playful wink. She grinned and looked down at her empty plate before getting up and carefully placing hers and Evil's in the sink.

Then when they were about to sit in the living room together, there was a soft knock at the door. Flaky insisted on answering the door and told Evil to wait in the living room. She cautiously opened the front door, and her eyes soon met with Lammy's, who was strangely stood at the end of the garden path with a blank expression on her face. Flaky stepped out and walked closer to her,

"Lammy?" She started, obviously confused at how the lamb was acting, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry, Flaky... They made me do it..."

"Do what-"

Before Flaky could finish her question, Lammy tightly shut her eyes as the end of a shovel was smashed on the back of Flaky's head, the impact easily knocking her out. Lammy's moist eyes soon opened, fresh tears quickly escaped as she witnessed Flaky's unconscious body in front of her. With a huge wave of guilt washing over the young lamb, she furiously glared at the being with a shovel, her thoughts told her to snatch it and do the same cruel thing to them, but they were older than her, and she was defenceless against them.

"Clever girl, Lammy. I'm starting to think that I misjudged you after all!" The voice said as they dropped the shovel beside her, "Now be a good girl and go home."

"Why? Why did you do that to her? What has she ever done to you that urged you to do that?" Lammy cried, kicking the shovel away from her. She watched as the being in front of her chuckle with pity.

"Now, now Lammy, at this moment in time, the hate that I have for her cannot be explained. You've just made my plans for Flaky official..."

Lammy sniffed and wiped the tears from her flushed cheeks, she couldn't do anything hopelessly watch as the soulless being silently dragged the red porcupine away. The poor lamb looked over at Flaky's house and assumed that Evil would be in there, unaware that his girlfriend had been kidnapped out of jealousy.

She was tempted to storm in there and tell him, but she turned down that attempt as she still didn't truly trust him, and she clearly didn't want to get involve and get herself hurt. So with a painful headache, she looked down at the cold ground as she began to walk away towards her home.

Evil was trying his best to patiently wait on the couch for Flaky, unaware as to what had happened to her, and because Evil wasn't the one to have patience, he couldn't wait to hold his loving girlfriend any longer. With a sigh, he stood up from the couch and went to walk towards the front door.

But before he could take one step outside, he was pushed back inside by a pair of female hands, a sickening strong smell of overused perfume almost made him choke. He looked down to see Petunia, an innocent expression on her face, which was caked in more make-up than usual. He lowered his eye-brows and tried to push her away, but she swiftly pressed her bright pink lips against his.

His eye widened, but quickly narrowed as he pushed her away from him, wiping her smudged lipstick from his lips and spitting on the ground in disgust,

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He sternly hissed. Her smile faded into a frown as she realised that her wish to win him with her charms didn't go according to plan,

"I... I just thought-"

"You thought what, Petunia? You thought that I like you?" He interrupted; she gave him a hurt look as she knew what his answer would be, so when she shook her head, he scoffed, "Get the hell out of my house before I change my mind about hurting you."

Petunia didn't hesitate and quickly left, looking back at him once, he stood at the door with his arms folded and a furious expression painted on his face, and she kept on walking away. What Evil didn't know is that she was walking away to catch up with Flaky's kidnapper.

Then out of realisation, Evil stepped out of the house and shut the front door. He knew that Flaky wouldn't just wonder off into the night without him knowing, so suspicion easily overtook him.

**A.N: Well, I hope you folks enjoyed it! I'm already going to start writing chapter 14, but if there's another long wait I'm really sorry! School just loves getting in the way of my personal life -_-'**

**Review please! :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N: Hello again guys. Again, I'm sorry for yet another late update, I'm currently working on other unfinished stories, but because this is the closest to the end, I'm concentrating mainly on this one ^^**

**Thanks again for you amazing reviews, they're like my brain food :3**

**Enjoy!**

**(QUICK UPDATE) A big thanks to RawrFox for spotting the mistake with th duct tape ^^**

CHAPTER 14:  
>(Normal POV)<p>

Flaky soon began to gain conscience after being knocked out with a shovel. Her blurred vision soon cleared and her surroundings were now visible. As she struggled to move, she realised that she was tied to a chair. The more she struggled, the more the painful throbbing on her head grew. What made her unsettle the most was the sight of her clothes, they were ripped up to the point of not needing to wear them as they revealed a little too much of her undergarments.

Flaky deeply inhaled and exhaled through her nose as she went into deep thought: How did I even end up in this room, and who was the asshole that knocked me out and put me in here in the first place?

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard the creaking noise of an opening door. Even though she feared the worst, she remained calm and awaited to see who her kidnapper was.

-xXxXx-

As Evil carried on his desperate search for Flaky, he began to panic as there was still no trace of her. He thought about a possible place she would be, and that was the woods. So with that thought, he ran off towards the woods. Evil was already worried enough that his girlfriend had disappeared, but thinking she would be in the woods pushed him closer to panicking in such an uncharacteristic way.

He slowed down but still kept a fast pace as he stumbled through the woods, pushing rotten branches and dead bushes out of his way. It wasn't long before he came across pieces of clothing, a few were scattered around on the ground, and several others were stuck to low tree branches as if they were torn from someone who was running, or even being dragged.

Evil's suspicion grew when he realised that those ripped pieces of clothing belonged to Flaky. Just knowing that something bad must have happened to her made him deeply worried yet he was outraged. So he dropped the clothing shreds and ran on in a hope to find her.

After a while of running, he saw a small house further past the trees, someone must have been there because there was a dim porch light switched on. The house itself looked old and abandoned. He couldn't possibly think that Flaky would go in there alone, but he had no choice but to look inside to be sure.

He walked closer to the house; the porch light began to flicker until it completely burned out. The only light that made his surroundings visible was the neon glow from the moon. He held his breath and gripped the rusty door knob before turning it and pushing the door open. It was at that moment that he recognised the house. He would always drag people here and torture them. It had so many sick tools to play with; Evil remembered every single one that he used on the citizens.

-xXxXx-

Flaky looked up as the door began to open. It could either be someone here to help her, or the mystery person who brought her here. Flaky obviously went for the second one as she assumed that no one knows about her being kidnapped.

The dark corners of the room left the kidnapper unseen, and Flaky never let her glance slip swayed from their shadow. A few unsettling moments later, they finally spoke up,

"So, Flaky, wanna know who I am?" Flaky furrowed her eyebrows as she easily recognised their voice.

"Oh you can't be serious. Is that you Giggles?" Flaky knew that she had ruined her plan of leaving her on edge as the pink chipmunk soon stepped out from the shadows with a hopeless sigh.

"Damn it, Flaky, you totally destroyed my moment!"

"Oh well, that's a shame. May I ask why you knocked me out, brought me here, and tied me to a chair?" Flaky quizzed in an uncaring tone, she had obviously lost the fear of being kidnapped now that she knew it was Giggles, and was mainly interested in hearing her reason.

"I think you know why. Splendid."

"...So that's what this whole thing is about? You're jealous of Splendid having the hots for me?" Flaky was almost at the point of bursting out with laughter, but she held it back. Giggles looked somewhat offended, but she shook it off,

"I'm not admitting that to you,"

"Even though it's _true_." Flaky added with a wink. Giggles tried to blank her and continued,

"But I'm not the only one who's jealous!"

"Oh really? So who's the other pathetic sucker?" By the sound and look of Flaky, she was enjoying the sight of Giggles struggling.

"Petunia."

"_Petunia_? She likes Splendid too? Oh god-"

"No! I'll have you know that she does NOT like Splendid, she likes Evil." Flaky's ears twitched as she heard Evil's name. Her expression immediately changed from amused to confused. Giggles grinned as she saw her reaction, "Yep. She likes, no, _LOVES_ Evil. In fact, she told me that by the time I brought you here, she would be snuggled up with him in _YOUR_ house, in _YOUR_bed!"

That was it. Giggles had pushed her to the limit. So without a warning, Flaky lifted her foot and kicked Giggles in the gut. She fell back and landed on the dusty ground with a thud, but she soon got up with painful groan, clenching her stomach.

"What are you trying to do, kill me?" Giggles exclaimed. Flaky's eyebrows lowered,

"Don't temp me."

"Giggles!" The door suddenly slammed open, and Petunia rushed in. Her blue eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with dry tears, "I think he's coming to look for... Her..." Petunia's glanced at Flaky from the corner of her eye and swallowed hard.

Giggles looked over at Flaky, whom, by now, was lost for words. Petunia was involved in this? This just proves that Petunia is trying to win Evil. Flaky knew that he wouldn't do that to her after all they've been through these past few weeks, but did Petunia have what it takes to change his mind?

"Well then where is he?" Giggles asked Petunia in a loud whisper. Petunia shrugged,

"I don't know, but when I went there he seemed rather suspicious, like he knew that Flaky was missing."

"I'm right here y'know." Flaky intervened. They both looked at her. Giggles shot her a spiteful glare whiles Petunia was too worried and heartbroken to show her hate. Giggles focused on Petunia again and pointed at the door,

"Listen, I want you to keep watch, if he comes ring the doorbell once. If he doesn't get here in half an hour... Ring twice." With that, Petunia gave a nod and left the room. Flaky was curious yet oblivious,

"I know that Evil is the one looking for me, I'm not stupid. But what are you planning on doing when he doesn't get here in half an hour?" She asked. Giggles found herself smiling at her question as she gladly answered,

"I must say, I'm glad you asked that, Flaky," the pink chipmunk started with a chuckle, but her fake and cheerful voice changed to a more serious tone, "We're going to kill you. _Permanently_."

**A.N: Well I hope that you guys enjoyed this! I promise that the next chapter will be longer because it will probably be another late one ^^'**

**Review please! :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: (Don't worry I'm not dead. Yet. :3)**

**Greetings, readers! I sincerely apologise for yet another delayed update. Yes, school is the main reason for this. I've had _no_ time whatsoever to fit this, or any of my other stories, in for an update! . Please don't hate me! :'C**

**_ANYWAY, _I've just managed to complete another huge art project, so I decided (now that writers block has left me) to get this baby up for you guys! Now enjoy it my lovely readers! ^^**

CHAPTER 15:  
>(Normal POV)<p>

Flaky's heart almost sank. _Giggles was going to kill her?_ The red porcupine assumed that the chipmunk couldn't handle jealousy like a normal being, and went too far to get what she wants this time. But she still couldn't understand why Petunia hasn't stood up to Flaky and proved just how much she wants Evil.

Flaky looked down at the ground. What if Evil doesn't show up? Would Giggles actually have the guts to kill her without feeling any spec of guilt? These questions spun around her head as she searched a possible answer, but she would have to wait for fates decision.

Giggles turned towards an old cabinet and rummaged through the rusty remains. Flaky heard a few grumpy mumbles come from Giggles as she threw several things out of the way. Flaky glanced at each rusted knife that she had launched and thought to herself_, why don't you just use them? They're good for torture... Not to mention blood-poisoning._

"You know what, Flaky?" Giggles turned around, shaking her head in some sort of amusement. What could have possibly amused this mentally troubled chipmunk? Flaky never intended to make eye-contact.

"What now, Giggles?"

"I think he will show up." Giggles stated, sounding somewhat carefree. The sudden change in Giggles in this situation sent a cold chill down Flaky's spine.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Flaky asked in a cautious yet suspicious tone. Giggles breathed through her nose as she made an attempt to see her reflection through the thick rust on the old kitchen knife.

"What I mean is Evil will eventually show up. I've seen it all before... Movies, books, even on the TV! Every time there's a damsel in distress, her lover or rescuer will _somehow_ manage to pop up out of nowhere," by now, Giggles was chuckling to herself. This was starting to scare Flaky.

"So... Why are we talking about this-"

"Let me just ask you one question, Flaky?" Giggles interrupted, slowly stepping closer to Flaky with the jagged blade. Flaky shrunk in her seat as the space dangerously shrunk between them, "Do you believe everything you see in movies?"

* * *

><p>Evil's heart pounded as he quietly stepped into the first room of the house. Old and unwanted memories of past torture that he did to other citizens were coming back to haunt him. Evil had a sickening feeling forming in his stomach as he remembered one particular torturing scene in the very room he was standing in...<p>

_...Flaky's eyes darted open. A bead of sweat rolled down the fur on her forehead. It had happened again, the fifth time this week. Why was it always her getting kidnapped by him the most? She had no more time to think as the sound of footsteps and creaking floor boards caught her attention._

_The same pair of bold, golden eyes that she was forced to remember became visible, just before the same green-furred veteran stepped out of the dark corner of the room. Flaky tightly shut her eyes, letting a few tears stream down her bruised cheeks. It was then she noticed her wrists locked in chains that were attached to the ceiling. Her arms were above her head, but her feet, that weren't tied up or chained, were still touching the ground._

_"Why? Why do you always do this to me?" Flaky quietly said. Her shaky voice and breath gave away the fact that she was crying. When she finally looked up, she was literally face-to-face with the bear she feared the most. Evil. Just being in his presence was enough torture for her._

_"Oh, don't cry, baby. I'm not going to kill you yet. Like always, you're gonna get tortured!" Evil chuckled with sarcastic enthusiasm. He stroked her cheek, his hands were cold and it made Flaky flinch, "Can't help that, I'm afraid. I'm cold-blooded after all."_

_"You're a horrible person..." Flaky nervously whispered. Evil simply sighed and shook his head,_

_"Yes. I know I am. I've heard it all before so it doesn't surprise me." Flaky never made eye-contact, and Evil was starting to get irritated by this, "Look at me." He demanded in a cold tone. She did, noticing the same sadistic look painted on his green-furred face._

_They both found themselves staring for a moment, but shook it off and looked away. Evil felt slightly awkward, whiles Flaky felt the Evil had completely invaded her personal space._

_"Well then. Shall we begin?" Evil grinned, pulling out his treasured bowie knife. Flaky eyed the perfectly polished blade and scoffed to herself, _He treats it like some sort of trophy. Pathetic.

_Even though Flaky didn't look at all like she was her usual paranoid self, she was still full of fear in another one of these situations with Evil. He used the blade to trace her curvy frame. It sent a cold yet satisfying chill down her body. A moan of pleasure quietly escaped her lips, and this certainly caught the perverted bear's attention. A blush creeps on both heir faces as that awkward feeling returned._

_"Well, well. I never knew you were the type to please that easy! But damn, Flaky, that's quite a hot little moan you got there." Evil huskily chuckled. Flaky cringed as his hot breath travelled down her neck. She could tell this was going to be yet another long torture session..._

Evil shook himself out of his flashback before he could see the sick things he did to her. He sniffed and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Was he really that sick in the head? Now he was beginning to see the reason why everyone stumbled in fear when they saw him in sight. Especially Flaky. Whiles he quickly killed the rest, he saved her for his torture games.

As he turned into the corridor that leads to the stairs, he heard distant footprints, almost sounding like they were in the room above him. Before he walked on, he went to grab his bowie knife, but... It wasn't there. Evil's nose twitched in confusion, he always carries his knife everywhere with him!

He realised that there was no time to panic, he had to find Flaky. With that one thought in mind, he slowly and silently went up the stairs, avoiding as many weak and creaky floorboards as he could. As he got closer to the source of the footsteps, he began to her muffled voices, possibly female. Evil could only just recognise who it was-

_**"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT!"**_

He immediately charged into the room. His eyes widened with pure shock as he caught a glimpse of Giggles' hands around Flaky's throat...

AN: Wow, I suck at cliffhangers XD But anyway, sorry for any signs of crappy grammar or fucked-up spelling!^^;

_PLEASE READ_: To any of you that are reading my other Flippy x Flaky story, _Averages and Outcasts, _I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating that until this is complete! Don't worry, I'm not the type to quit writing a story, I just hate effort nd pressure all at once ^^'

SO, what do you guys think? By the way, I'm have diffeent ideas on how to end this story and don't know which one to choose :( would anybody like the story to end in a certain way? Lovey dovey, M-rated, sad, dark? I'm clueless! Leave your opinion in the review please! :3

Also, big thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, favouriting, and watching this story! _I LOVE YOU ALL!_ x3


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N: This isn't exactly a long chapter, but I couldn't leave all of my loyal readers hanging now, could I? :3 Yes, I apologise for another long wait, I just got back from a month and a half trip to Russia to visit a few family members! But it's good to back to getting these stories done!**

**Speaking of which, the next 1 or 2 chapters will probably be the ending to this here story you guys seem to love so much x3 But no worries to anyone is left wanting more, as I have already started planning out a sequel ^^ But I'm not telling what it's about yet, you'll have to be a little patient! ;3**

**And now, (honestly, it's not very good) the chapter a lot of you were begging for...  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 16:**  
><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

Evil raced towards the source of the yelling and stopped outside a closed door. He gripped the rotten doorknob and opened the door. What he witnessed filled him with rage. Giggles had her hands tightly wrapped around Flaky's throat, leaving her desperate for air.

"Let her go!" Evil stormed. At this moment in time, Giggles didn't care what happened to her, as long as Flaky was dead first, she was happy to die second.

The struggling porcupine released her pointed claws and scraped Giggles' hands from her throat. She winced and fell back; blood began to profusely poor from her hands.

"You... You stupid little bitch!" Giggles whimpered in pain. She watched as Flaky stumbled on her knees, choking for dear air. Giggles then glanced at Evil. He remained stood by the door, blank with no emotion.

Nothing happened between the two at that moment. Giggles was about to proceed and charged over to her with her fist raised, but Flaky stopped her as she swung her fist across her face. Giggles grunted in pain and stumbled back. Flaky had already lost her patience, or was it her sanity?

_"I'll fucking kill you!"_ Flaky thundered as she pounced at Giggles. Her claws dug into Giggles' face, leaving nothing but trails of blood in her pink fur.

The rage in Flaky's eyes intimidated Giggles to the point of losing her own instincts to fight back. But with each hit that landed on her face, Giggles had only just managed to gather up the strength to push the furious porcupines off of her. Flaky fell back and landed on the ground with a painful thud. The dust from all the movement filled her eyes. Flaky's vision blurred as her eyes began to flood with tears. Giggles took this as an opportunity to end this now.

While this was going on, Evil was still in his strange trance. His thoughts cleared on their own and he had completely forgotten about the whole situation. He blinked several times, returning to his senses, and the first thing in his sight was Giggles with he fingers around his girlfriend's throat. A raging feeling of anger immediately gathered in his stomach as he was about to dive in and tear the pink-furred chipmunk limb-from-limb, but a sudden sound of colliding chains was heard from behind him and he was pulled back from his ankles, landing flat on his face.

As Evil spat out a mouthful of blood and rubbed his swelling cheekbone, he turned to look back only to find that his ankles were attached to the wall by chains. What the-? How the heck did this happen? He tried to recollect the events before his sudden trance, until he saw a shaking skunk appear from the darkness of the hallway. The same anger from earlier returned as Petunia gave him a pitiful look.

"You... You stupid fucking bitch!" He spat, struggling in the grips of the chains. What he hated the most was the fact that she actually managed to attach them without him feeling a thing! Evil kept the questions that brought shame to himself, right now he had to focus on helping his girlfriend and enjoy the small but effective thrill of decapitating Petunia's and Giggles' heads with his own two hands.

Flaky was still in Giggles' tight grip and she didn't know how much more she could take before suffocation. Giggles' hold on her neck tightened as she wriggled and tugged at the chipmunk's hands for freedom. Flaky began to scan around her for some sort of object to attack Giggles with. A glass shard from a smashed window was the first thing in sight, so she carefully reached for it and only just managed to drag it back under her fingertips.

As Flaky's vision began to blur, with the shard at hand, she swiftly swung her arm across and sliced Giggles' face with the glass. Blood began to profusely poor from her cheek and nose as she let a painful screech fill the room.

Evil witnessed everything happen from across the room. An odd feeling developed in his stomach as he watched more and more blood appear from the deep cuts that Flaky produced on Giggles' flesh. Before he knew it, the sensation of lust overpowered him just by looking at Flaky filled with rage. Yet this made her even sexier in his eyes.

As soon as Flaky was satisfied with Giggles' state, she stood over the pink chipmunk and looked down at her pathetic face. She was still alive but soon to die from blood loss, and as they were at the outskirts of the woods, whoever dies here will never be seen again.

However, Flaky still had a heart... So instead of letting Giggles die slowly she was going to put her out of her misery like she'd wanted to. Without a word from Flaky, she placed her foot on the side of Giggles' bleeding face and pressed her foot around until her neck snapped from the pressure.

* * *

><p>Petunia heard the bloodcurdling scream, followed by a sickening snap from the other side of the room. She felt her heart beat faster and faster as slow footsteps were heard approaching towards her. There was a long silenced pause... Until the sound of knocking was heard from the other side. Petunia saw this as her cue to run as she knew for a fact that Flaky was taunting her.<p>

"I know you're there, Petunia." Was heard as she left the room and fled for her life...

* * *

><p>As Petunia ran further away from the woods and towards the town, she released the urge to look back and scan the dark opening of the woods. Flaky wasn't in sight, and she wondered if she had actually been chasing her all this time.<p>

Then gun fire was heard as it echoed from behind the trees. A sharp pain was felt in her leg, and she no longer found the strength in her leg to stand. Although she dreaded having to look at the source of the pain, Petunia gently lifted her skirt over her knee, only to find a bullet wound lodged in her knee cap. The panicky skunk covered her mouth to avoid screaming. The last thing she wanted to do was attract attention...

**A.N: (Apologies for any mistakes!) No need to tell me that I suck at chapter lengths, I already know it...xD But I hope it didn't suck too bad because I don't don't want to fail you guys, I LOVE YOU ALL!1!11!1! *Big Hugs***

**Lulz...x3 Anyways, review if you like! I'll try my best to update sooner with a better chapter (Yeah, I say things like that a lot, I'm sorry ^^')  
>Thanks to everyone for the fav's, watches and your lovely reviews so far! You're so awesome! 3 <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N: A'ight guys. I'm incredibly sorry. Sorry for the amount of times I've had to actually apologize and even more sorry for a dreadful wait for an update. Not to be too personal with what's threw me off this story, but I've recently developed a slight problem with my mentality, as my psychiatrist phrased it xD. But fear not my friends! For I am still me! A dirty-minded little fan-girl :3**

**Thanks to all you sweetie-pies that were able to somewhat cope with the even longer wait, whilst I'm feeling like a complete and utter arse! .**

**I have decided that there will be a sequel to this, because I feel that I didn't get a chance to go into more depth with there relationship :P also, the sequel won't be a separate story, I figured I may as well continue it from this one xD**

**Now enough with my ramblings, it's time to end this story with a bit of drama, death, and juicy lemonnnn!**  
><strong>...*rapeface*...Enjoy!<br>**

_**CHAPTER 17:**_  
><em><strong>(Normal POV)<br>**_

She was fearing for her own life. Petunia felt a sickening swirl of worry in her stomach as she scanned the opening of the woods from where she stumbled from. The bullet wound in Petunia's knee felt as if it was sinking itself deeper an deeper into her muscle, and she was beginning to feel light-headed from the blood loss.

"She's gonna come here...She's gonna come here and kill me..." Petunia mentally thought to herself. She squeezed her eyes to prevent herself from crying and began to think. Petunia knew that she couldn't stay in plain sight outside of the woods for Flaky to stroll up and end her, but the state of her injury didn't give her a choice of any escape. It was a situation that Petunia had never had to deal with. Getting shot wasn't a way she normally faced her re-occurring deaths in this cursed town. It was mainly the result of an 'accident', or simply the mistake of being around Flippy, the man whom she once adored out of her own selfishness, whilst Evil was on his usual town massacre. This new and different near death experience was crushing her confidence of attempting survival.

There was red blur in the distance, ascending from the shadows of the trees. The contrast of her red fur in the darkness of the night gave Petunia a big enough hint that Flaky had been following her, and now she'd found her. Petunia's breath held on its own. Her inevitable doom was becoming clearer to the blue skunk now. Her body never moved from her position on the ground, yet her mind screamed at her to run for safety. The tears that she had held back leaked from the lower lids of her eyes.

As she watched the sinister porcupine take her last few steps closer to where she sat on the muddy ground, Petunia had no time for final thoughts, and she quickly flinched out of instinct. Her eyes were shut tightly again as she couldn't bear to handle any more pain from her.

"...So..." Petunia heard Flaky's voice. It had a soft and light-hearted tone which was obviously false to mask the hatred that she felt at this moment in time, "...You ran away Petunia...I though we were friends, you and I..." Petunia curiously opened her eyes by the slightest to see the taunting porcupine as she risked reasoning with her,

"...I-"

"Best of friends...Way back when Giggles was just a cute little noise we'd make when we both shared our amusement and secrets. Back when Giggles didn't live here in this town..." As Flaky's venomous words sunk into Petunia's ears, she felt a pang of guilt tug at her heart.

They were once the best of friends. Just like Flaky had said. They did literally everything together, and shared the majority of their style and interests, even secrets they had never told anyone else. But the strong and trusting friendship they once had shattered under the arrival of Giggles. Petunia found more interest in this bubbly and bold chipmunk as they both got to know her, but all Flaky saw was an obnoxious, attention-seeking whore. Then Petunia was eventually driven away from her friendship with Flaky, and she became just like Giggles; dressing like a careless prostitute, continuously flirting with every boy in sight, and treating every other girl in town like they resembled nothing but a waste of oxygen.

"F-Flaky...I'm sor-"

"Shut up." Flaky interrupted Petunia's apology like it was a bunch of made-up nonsense. Everything that she felt fer Petunia and their friendship was long gone; even if Petunia wanted it back Flaky would never think positively of her again, "I don't want to hear you speak another word. Just kiss your sad excuse of a life goodbye."

Before Petunia had time to react to her remark, a sharp, overwhelming pain sprung up from her injured leg as Flaky dragged began to drag her back towards the woods. The helpless skunk screeched until her lungs gave up, wriggling and squirming to free herself from Flaky's grip. But all to no avail, and no matter how ear-piercing her screams were Flaky proceeded back into the depths of the woods.

* * *

><p>"What are you gonna do to me?!" Petunia sobbed. She saw Flaky pick up a nearby shovel and some rope that she had placed there herself earlier before she found Petunia. Flaky sweetly laughed at her hopelessness and carried on dragging her past the house from earlier in the woods, "...Wait...Where are you taking me?"<p>

"If you would just shut that whining mouth of yours for 5 minutes, you'll find out." Flaky irritably answered, already fed up of her constant crying and pleading.

Before Petunia could notice, they were now on the other side of the woods. Better known as the towns borderline. Anyone crossing it was released from the town's curse of never-ending death. A bloody red and pink mess caught the corner of her eyes, and she painfully held back the heavy urge to vomit at the sight of Giggles' surrounded by her own scattered organs and limbs. It was becoming clearer for Petunia now, and her blood turned to ice in her veins as realization struck her.

"Now hold still, sweetie. Struggling will just make things much harder for the both of us." Flaky forcefully rested her knee on Petunia's gut, cutting off her steady breath.

She choked and begged for air whiles Flaky used some of the rope to tie both her wrists together. Petunia kept struggling and sobbing, but Flaky payed no mind to her well-being and continued to tie her legs together with the rest of the rope. Petunia knew what was happening next as soon as she was facing a deep, body-length hole already dug in the ground outside the borderline. The life she thought would last until the death of an old age was quickly coming to an end.

"Well Petunia. It's was nice meeting you, and fun knowing you. But like a lot of bad things in life, you need to end." As Flaky flashed a calm yet deceiving smile at the shivering skunk, her lips soon formed into a frantic snarl as she used her foot to kick her into the hole with one harsh shove.

By now, Petunia had lost herself in a panicked mess, and she started to screech and beg her not to do this, not to leave her like this because of her mistakes. But Petunia had never brought herself understand Flaky's fragile sanity until now, and this is something she could have avoided. But it was too late. After each pile of dirt that Flaky dropped on top of Petunia, she found herself in shameful and deep regret.

After 20 minutes of what felt like endless piles of dirt, Petunia had quickly suffocated underneath the moist and heavy mud. Flaky stood panting, staring down and the silent patch in the ground. Her clothes were stuck to her fur and skin from all the sweating and strain. Thinking nothing more of Petunia and Giggles and how she would never see them again, Flaky turned her back of their lifeless remains and hurried back into the woods. Her chest ached as she thought about leaving Evil alone in that dreadful house.

* * *

><p>Evil's lustful feeling from witnessing Flaky's vengeful side play over and over in his head grew stronger and stronger. He had never seen such anger and hatred unlike his own. Maybe it was a negative downside to her personality that they didn't know about. But how she had managed to hide from Evil and Flippy all this time impressed him. But rather than questioning her, he had other things on his mind to fulfil the wants and needs of his perverted state of mind.<p>

But...Where was she? He remembered watching her leave after Petunia fled out of the house. 'Maybe she forgot about me...' He curiously thought to himself. He shook off that thought, chuckling to himself as he knew that she'd never forget about him.

"Evil?" Relief overwhelmed him as he heard her sweet voice from the front door. He would have raced down to her in a heartbeat, but he silently cursed to chains on his ankles for holding him back.

"Flaky, I'm still up here!" He called down to her. Evil heard her quick footsteps grow louder on the aged floor-boards right before he saw her at the doorway.

Flaky warmly smiled at him, her cheeks were stained with recent tears. She kneeled in front of his seated position and forcefully pulled him into her for a kiss that she couldn't wait any longer for. Evil gladly kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her petite waist. He noticed the dampness of her clothing, and realized it was sweat. He easily assumed she had put all of her own effort into the death of Petunia and Giggles.

Flaky finally pulled back and held a longing stare into Evil's golden eyes. He felt a stronger want for something more than she did, but he softly brushed the stray quill out of her face and planted a single but meaningful kiss of her forehead.

"Thank you for coming back, Flaky...I didn't think you would..." Evil saw Flaky's cheeks flush, and felt his heat up at the sight. She nuzzled her face in his neck as he hugged him,

"I could never bring myself to leave you, Evil. No matter what happens." Flaky left him lost for anymore words. She quickly used the key she had stolen from Petunia and unlocked the chains around his ankles.

Then arm in arm, keeping close together for body warmth, they left the old house and made their way back outside the woods. It was past the midnight hour, and the town was cold and shadowy. Evil removed his camouflaged jacket and placed it over Flaky's shoulders. She comfortably sighed and snuggled into the warmth and scent of his army jacket, and Evil felt his heart beat increase as he wrapped an arm around her.

They stopped outside Flaky's front door as they reached her house. The automatic porch light sensed them and flickered on, illuminating them. Flaky unlocked her door and glanced up at the light green bear beside her. He removed his beret and smiled at her, anxiously rubbing the back of his head. Flaky giggled at his charms and stepped beside as she opened her door,

"Um, you should stay again since you house is, uh... still a little trashed..." Evil chuckled at Flaky's timid way of asking him to stay. She blushed as he entered and closed the door behind him.

All it took after that moment was the exchange of another look of want from them both. Then Flaky was backed up against the nearest wall, with Evil's warm lips all over her neck and her fingers tugging at his hair. Although Flaky couldn't wait for another night filled with these events, Evil couldn't wait to please her in the many ways of his own fantasies.

He breathed onto her neck as he ran his tongue along her bare neck and shoulder, and a small but effective moan escaped her lips. Their lips soon met again, and their tongues slipped into each other's mouths with ease. Both wrapped in each others's touch they desperately grinded against each other, tugging at their clothes and running their fingers through their hair, wanting to push things into a further intimacy.

"Bedroom?" Flaky said through a hitched breath, a spark of lust developing in her eyes. With a simple smirk tugging at the corners of Evil's lips he allowed Flaky to guide him to her bedroom, hand in hand.

She slowly turned the handle and opened to door with one soft push. Evil walked in before her, taking steps backwards as Flaky pressed her lips against his, savouring his sweet taste as if it was her last chance to do so. Still locked in a kiss, Flaky had crawled on top of Evil as he lay back on her bed. She slowly pulled back from the kiss and a playful smile formed on her face. Evil watched her every move with heated cheeks. She removed her damp top, and giggled as Evil scanned her full chest, the lust in his golden eyes increased. But his knew it wasn't over yet.

Flaky ripped his jacket off with her own claws, and then slowly and teasingly began to trail her tongue down his chest and stomach. All the while, she loosened his belt and unbuttoned his jeans before pulling them down. Evil's large erection was too hard to miss, and his boxer shorts were starting to cause an irritation. A soft growl was heard from him as Flaky gingerly rubbed her hand on the throbbing lump in his shorts. As she could no longer wait to please Evil, Flaky pulled his shorts down and threw them with his pants.

The hot wetness from Flaky's tongue and mouth was almost unbearable, and Evil couldn't hold back his groans of pleasure. Flaky pushed herself further for his satisfaction and took his shaft in whole. Evil had no control over himself as he felt the throbbing in his manhood grow harder and harder until he finally reached his outburst, gritting his teeth as his entire body tensed. Flaky lifted to gain her breath back before lapping up the excess juices that she had missed.

"...It's your turn." Was all Evil said before Flaky made another move. A greedy smirk stayed plastered across his face as he switched their positions. Without further hesitation he removed the rest of her clothing until she lay completely bare in front of him.

The fur on Flaky's cheeks lightened to a baby pink. Although he'd seen her naked before, it still brought up a feeling of embarrassment. Evil noticed her nervousness and chuckled as he planted a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"There's no need to feel shy, you're body is absolutely stunning in my eyes." Evil whispered in the gaps between their kisses.

Evil parted her legs and brought his face down to her lower regions, licking his quickly drying lips as he noticed just how wet she already was. Soothingly, he stroked and kissed the inside of her legs until his tongue finally met her lower lips. From then on he practically devoured her womanhood, enjoying the soft, pleasing sounds that she made. As Evil's tongue trailed over a right spot, she moaned a little louder, telling him to keep his skilled tongue in that very place. He then inserted a finger and moved it in and out or her hot, sticky mess in a teasingly slow pace, leaving her to beg him for more.

Minutes later, Flaky was uncontrollably breathing and moaning, bucking her hips with an arched back as she reached her climax. Evil lapped up and cleaned out her sweet fluids, as well as his fingers. By now Flaky was desperate, and the painful pulse between her legs demanded his attention.

Evil wrapped her legs around his waist and bit his lower lip as he positioned himself at her heated entrance. Before inserting himself, he figured that he'd tease her some more, enjoying a new way of torturing a wanting and needing Flaky. He brushed his shaft up against her hot wetness, and continued as he realised she was playing along with him. Flaky used her hips to grind herself against his manhood, mentally smiling to herself as she made him growl and groan. He could no longer withstand it and couldn't wait to get inside of her. So with a relieving moan, he plunged his whole size into her. Flaky dug her claws into his back as a new sensation of pleasurable jolts were sent shooting through her body.

Flippy started off at a teasingly slow pace, but the temptations of speeding up were strong. Though he didn't want to quit pleasing Flaky for the sake of his own desires. The sweet sounds of her moans filled his ears and the room, along with his frequent ones.

After Evil had finally picked up his pace, they were both at the peek of another climax. The volume of their moans increased and their grasps on each other tightened. As soon as Evil felt her hot walls clasp around his throbbing manhood, they'd both lost control and finally give in to their climax...

But their night wasn't over yet, and switching in different positions seemed like the only option to make their night last longer, and longer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>...3 months later...<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Normal POV)<br>**_

January the 18th. Winter hasn't been very snowy at all; it only seemed to give harsh rainy and windy weather. Sure it snows now and then, but not enough to build up a thick layer of it on the grounds. The train that the two sleepy passengers were on was more or less calmer that usual with it being the coldest time of the year, and it had more of an effect on the young children. Their cheerful laughter and playful voices were mostly heard on the train.

The male passenger, who appeared to have drifted off to sleep behind his blacked-out shades, was a grey wolf with short messy black hair in a black work suit, and he was wrapped up in a large brown coat to keep his body warmth to himself. He was an agent to the female highest-ranking mercenary assassin that was with him on the train. The said female was a light blue, yellow, turquoise and dark blue-striped tiger, or a tigress as she was referred to, with knee-lengthed hair in different shades of blue. She was wearing a long-sleeved white blouse that was tucked into her black tulip waist skirt that stopped at her knees and her legs were hidden in opaque-black tights. But most of it was hidden anyway as she wore a long beige coat that managed to reached the floor considering she was wearing black high-heeled shoes.

"Hank? Are you awake?" Holly softly whispered as she reached across the table in between them to slightly nudge his arm. A low grunt was heard from him and his furry ear twitched, but he didn't seem to be awake. All until he darted up from his slouched position,

"No, I wasn't sleeping!" He yelled, "I was just resting my eyes..." Holly quietly chuckled at his modest behaviour and gently pushed him back in his seat so he could relax again,

"Calm down, Hank. We ain't there yet, we have an hour left so you can go back to sleep an' I'll wake you up when we get there." She said in her soothing Southern accent. Hank gave a yawn and folded his arms as he snuggled back into his seat, receiving a funny look from Holly, a sign of amusement in her emerald green eyes,

"...What?"

She shrugged at him, her usual frown returning to her gloomy expression as her gaze drifted off to stare out of the foggy window, "Nothing, Hank, go back to sleep."

Another hour of travelling passed, and Holly and Hank quickly left the train before any other passengers to avoid getting caught up in a hunch at the doors. A cold breeze swept past the exiting passengers as they rushed away from the train to get out of the cold as quickly as they could. Hank dropped his bags and suitcases to take out his phone from the pocket in his suit, typing in someone's number on the touch screen. Holly dropped her bags in the snow beside Hank's,

"Who are you tryin' to call?" She asked him, looking over his shoulder at his phone. He pressed the phone to his ear and waited for an answer from the other line, and it didn't take long for it to happen,

"Hello?" The person on the other line responded.

"Hey, Francis, it's Hank. We've just got off the train; did you phone the taxi yet?" Hank asked him. There was a silence from Francis until he heard him harshly clear his throat. The husky dryness in his voice was a result in heavy smoking.

"Well...actually, I think you guys should get to the town by foot..." He said, Hank could here him try and hold back his chuckles, "I think you both could use it...especially Holly..."

"Hey, I heard that!" Holly snarled and snatched the phone from Hank before growling into the speaker, "I am not fat... I-I'm just a little chunky, God dammit!" The enraged Tigress retorted. Though she was a little chunky, it was mainly from the gain of muscle mass that occurs from experience at her own job, "Oh, and also, if you don't send us a taxi in the next 5 minutes, I swear to god I will get that train back to our headquarters and kick your sorry, son of a bitch a-"

"You and Hank are getting there by foot whether you like it or not,"

"Now wait just a m-"

"Look, Holly, I'm giving you and Hank the time off work you wanted to relax, and I could easily have you back here or somewhere else assassinating someone's ass. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some free champagne to attend to. See ya later, sweet cheeks!" With that final teasing comment, the phone line fell silent, and Holly was close to dropping the phone to the ground and digging her 6 inch heel into the screen,

"That stupid fucking pitbull's asking for a blade up his sorry ass!" She roared, handing the phone back to her agent. Hank gazed at the concrete ground with a puzzled expression, trying to understand why she despised their own boss so much.

"Because he called you fat?" He curiously asked, absent minded to how much that word frustrated her. The angered tigress was no longer in her rarely occurring good mood.

She grabbed her suitcase and bags, "Well. You heard our boss, we're walkin'. Now grab your stuff, we don't have all day." She grumbled under her breath. Hank could tell she wasn't going to lighten up for a while now. After all, she wasn't considered cheerful, seen with a real smile on her face, or had the personality of a normal happy person...at all.

The grey wolf didn't have time to talk as he noticed Holly was already starting to make her way out of the train station without him. Hank quickly grabbed his luggage and ran after her, cautiously avoiding the dangerous puddles of ice in the concrete,

"Hey! Wait up, will ya!"

* * *

><p>Hours later, after following the map on Hank's phone, the two finally arrived outside the borderline of their destination and looked up at the large sign before them that read, 'Welcome to Happy Tree Town!' Holly looked closer at the sign and notice words underneath it that appeared to be smeared in a crimson red colour that read, 'Watch Your Backs...' With several red hand prints smeared below it. Hank cringed as he didn't want to bother guessing the substance that was used to write it.<p>

Holly darkly chuckled at Hanks little insecurity and roughly patted the grey wolf's back, "Don't worry, Hanky, you'll be safe around this assassin..."

**A.N: Where to start? Well, I apologize for the lemon ending so suddenly, I wasn't in the best of moods to right one xD**

**What you ready at the end is what will lead into the sequel, which, as you may have read in the beginning author's note, will be continued in this same story! :3**

**Finally, I'm guessing a lot of people dislike OC's in a story like this, and I'm really sorry, but I had no other way to put the sequel together. But don't worry as I plan on making them both as less Mary/Gary-Sue/Stu as possible, and not to use too many ^^;**

**Last quick note, I MIGHT me in need of one or two OC's later in the sequel. I'll let everyone know when they're needed and post a character bio that I created for you guys to fill in the next chapter, then. But I'm afraid I won't be able to use them all, probably the first two or three that are posted in the reviews ^^;**

**So review guys and tell me what you think! :3**


End file.
